


【万笛】一向偎人颤

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [16]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, 单性转, 小妈文学, 民国AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 伊万是学医归来的少爷，卢卡则是他父亲的五姨太。民国au，xjb写的硬盘文，欺负漂亮笛x
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. 满汉细点

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的食物描写摘抄自梁实秋先生的《雅舍谈吃》

伊万回到家的时候，只觉得除了宅院和那棵老榆树没变之外，别的什么都变了。他的父亲早不是他记忆里意气风发的样子，多年来的声色犬马和年龄增长身体的疲态全然展现出来，只是看见他这个唯一的儿子终于留洋归来，还是激动得老泪纵横，握着他的肩膀反复说回来就好。  
伊万离开的时候，家里的姨太太除了他母亲死后继立为大夫人的二姨太，也就没有别人了，一别数年，父亲身边已然是站着四位夫人，伊万看着只觉得心里腻烦；幼时陪他长大的小厮也成了和他一般高的翩翩少年，但碍于身份，只能站在人后，对着伊万露出与小时候一般无二的笑容。  
“父亲。”他在大夫人的殷勤声中面色沉静地看着男子，“我想先去祭拜母亲的牌位。”伊万的余光能看见大夫人脸上的笑容凝在一起，倒是他的父亲，似乎颇为感动。  
在伊万的童年里，家族祠堂是只有年节祭祖时才能来的地方，他都是低着头，总觉得牌位像是窥伺自己的先人眼睛，让他百般的不舒服。  
而此刻他跪在祠堂里，冬日里冷冽的风穿进门落在他的背上，却忽然有一种自己真正回家了的奇异踏实感。  
他的幼时玩伴见他出来，急忙迎上前，笑嘻嘻地行了一个礼，唤道，“大少爷。”在伊万往他肩头敲了一下之后又笑着说道，“老爷说了，既然我们是一起长大的，和彼此最相熟，那你现在回来了，还是我伺候你。”伊万在国外久了，习惯了一个人生活，现在听着“伺候”这类的话，都觉得不舒服。  
“我一个能够照顾自己。”男生晃晃脑袋，说道，“老爷可不是这么想的。”  
“父亲……”伊万想到今日见到并无半点亲情温暖、只觉得陌生的男人，“这些年变了很多。”男生脸上的笑容僵了僵，开口道，“那也是因为你才回来，所以才这么觉得。”他手里提着伊万的箱子，像是要避开这个话题，走到伊万的身前，“你刚回来，一定累坏了吧，回去之后我烧上一桶热水，让你好好洗洗。”  
经过那棵老榆树时，伊万忍不住往那边看了一眼，小时候每每和人玩捉迷藏，总是找人的那个捂着眼睛面对着榆树，大声数完十个数。  
“那是谁？”如今的榆树之下早没有了玩捉迷藏的孩童，只有一个看上去和他年龄相差不大的女子，坐在那里拣选着红绿豆一类的杂粮。伊万好奇，便问道自己身前的人。男生略略扫了一眼，便回答道，“那是老爷的五姨太。”  
“既然是父亲的妾室，刚才怎么没见到她。”伊万疑惑地问道，那女子似乎也察觉到了他的目光，停在手里的活计看过来，对着他露出一个怯怯的笑容。  
其实伊万更想说的是，她的年纪，做父亲的女儿都还绰绰有余。  
小厮压低了声音，在他耳边说道，“少爷，这种宅内的事情，您还是少管比较好。”眼前这位刚回国的大少爷显然是不知道，但他们这些下人却清楚得很，这次五姨太显然又是被某位姨太罚了在这榆树下受着冷风将混合在一起的红豆绿豆黄豆分别挑出来归置好。  
伊万还想再说话，但架不住小厮再三求着他快走，便最后看了一眼，跟着小厮离开，留下那位五姨太收回自己的目光，对着手指呵了口气，继续挑拣着豆子，想着那位就是留洋回来的少爷，长得真是俊俏。  
“那女子到底是怎么了，你这么一脸讳莫如深的样子。”回到了自己的房间里，伊万忍不住问道，房间常年无人住，一走进去便是一股木头的陈年香气。  
“我的好少爷，您才刚回来，自然不知道，我劝您啊，真的别管这闲事。”男生将他的行李放好，又搬了椅子让他坐。伊万将另一张椅子拉到身前，让他也坐，男生急忙摆手拒绝。见伊万实在是好奇，才勉强说道，“您不知道，其他几房姨太太，都不喜欢这位五姨太，整天挑着刺罚她，要么就指使她做这做那。”姨太太们都是这样的态度，底下的人自然对这位五姨太轻慢。男生年轻，还没这么势利眼，才愿意将是非说给这位少爷听。  
“她好歹也是父亲明媒正娶回来的……”伊万话还没说完，便被男生摇着头打断，他凑近些，压低了声音说道，“五姨太是老爷当时三个银元买回来的，听说是家里遭了难，才来这边的，然后碰巧被老爷看见。”  
“您也知道，这自然算不得明媒正娶，当年一顶小轿子从后门抬进来的，所以这出身和家室上，就比其他姨太太弱了一大截。”  
“所以她们就这么欺负她？”伊万想起刚才那个女孩对自己露出的柔弱笑容，只觉得一口气堵闷在心口。小厮讪讪地点头，想起那些姨太太整天叫嚣着的“这小蹄子需要调教”，只是这些话哪敢说出来让眼前这位大少爷知道。  
“那父亲也不管？”伊万继续问道，小厮为难地说道，“老爷，也说得上是喜欢五姨太，自从她过门，就不怎么去其他几位姨太太那里了，总要五姨太陪着。”说到这里，他也免不了脸红，“只是如今老爷不管宅内的事，都交给了大姨太。”他小心地觑了一眼伊万，“大姨太也不喜欢她，所以就……”  
伊万哼了一声，小厮倒了杯茶递到他手里，“少爷，我知道您心善，只是……”他不必将话说完，伊万也知道他想说什么，他是小辈，自然不该去掺合长辈们的事情，更何况那些妻妾间的明争暗斗，本就和他这个大少爷没关系。

刚回来的这段时间，伊万不能说过得不辛苦，白天要去见各位叔叔伯伯，要去家里的铺子看情况查帐本，他的父亲倒是悠闲，将所有事情都丢给他；夜里还要翻阅他带回来的那一箱子医书，不落下自己学的本职。  
原本伊万想着找个机会帮一把那位五姨太，可他自己都早出晚归，这件事就渐渐被搁置了。一直到两个月后，金秋过去，城里开始飘飘洒洒的落雪，难得今天没有事情，伊万终于能松口气，坐在廊下赏雪。  
只是坐久了也觉得身上僵硬，伊万便准备四处走走，没想到刚走过转角，便看见那个女子在雪地里跪着，雪花不断飘落到她的头发和衣服上，她的眼里半滴泪也没有，伊万想是否是这些年的生活早就让她流干了眼泪。  
“这是怎么了？”他偏过头问身后的小厮，“听说，是被二姨太罚了。”伊万扬起一边眉毛，“那是为了什么呢？”小厮显然不想告诉大少爷这些话，却也只能硬着头皮说，“二姨太说她，生活懒怠，做事不上心。”  
“这种名头，岂不是莫须有吗。”伊万含了怒气说道，不顾男生在身后的轻呼，径直向女孩走去，寒冷显然让她的意识都迟缓了很多，直到伊万走到她的身前，将手递给她，才慢慢抬起眼看着这位只有一面之缘的少爷。  
“跟我来吧，我给你上药，雪地里跪久了，会把膝盖跪坏的。”他柔声说道，像是怕吓到她。女孩试探着伸出手，在即将碰到伊万的手掌时又急忙收回去，“二姨太罚我跪，没得到她的允许，我不能起来。”她低下头说道，“少爷的好意，我心领了。雪天冷，您快回去吧。”  
伊万收回手，但却没有离开，他扬扬脸，小厮立刻过来，“你去告诉二姨太，就说是我把五姨太接走去上药了。”话刚说完，他就感觉到两道惊诧的视线落在自己身上，他没有回过头去看那位五姨太的神情，只继续对小厮说道，“我是学医的，见不得人受苦，她要是问起来，你这么回她就行了。”  
“是……”小厮愣愣地说道，伊万回过身，再次伸出手，“这样就没关系了，”他说道，“能站起来吗？”  
伊万一直用着手炉，被五姨太的手碰到时，更觉得她的手掌冰凉，她自己也意识到了，像是被烫到一样，想要收回手却被伊万握住，小心地让她借着力站起来。膝盖冷得僵硬，女孩刚站起来就险些摔倒，伊万急忙扶住她，建议道，“要不我抱你回去吧？”  
女孩的拒绝来得在他意料之中，说着不可以这一类的话，还准备从伊万的臂膀间挣开，伊万也不好勉强她，扶着她回到自己的房内，好在也离得不远。  
作为家族唯一的继承人，伊万的吃穿用度样样都是最好的，即便人不在，房间里也是暖烘烘的，之前伊万总觉得这过于浪费，但此刻却很感激自己的特权，因为怀里的女孩显然急需要温暖。  
他扶着她坐在椅子上，将自己的手炉递到她手里，又拿过自己的医药箱。看着女孩低着头不愿意说话，主动寻找话题，“说起来，按辈分你还算是我的长辈，我都不知道你的名字。”他说着打开箱子拿出几瓶药和棉球。“我叫伊万。”  
女孩点点头，开口道，“我知道。”她沉默了几秒，又说道，“我叫卢卡。”伊万将药倒在棉球上，对她笑了笑，“是个好听的名字。”  
他想要卷起卢卡的裤腿，却被她制止，“我只是想要给你上药。”他说道，卢卡才点点头，由着他卷起自己的裤腿，查看她腿上冻伤的痕迹，伊万对她说道，“还好，你没有跪多久，不严重。”他说着轻轻将药涂上去，疼痛让卢卡的腿下意识缩了一下，脸上的表情却依旧沉静，像是已经习惯了疼痛。  
“这几天要注意保暖，尤其是膝盖，否则很容易落下病根。”他将每一处都细致地涂上药，“谢谢。”卢卡轻声说道，给了伊万一个浅浅的笑容。  
小厮在这时候回来，隔着门说道，“少爷，我给二姨太说了，她没说什么。”伊万不用问也知道二姨太脸上一定不太高兴，但也不在意。上完药之后他将卢卡的裤子整理好，“你可以在我这里休息一会。”他说道，将药瓶收进药箱里。  
“不必了。”卢卡说道，“我还是早点走吧。”她说着向伊万行了个礼，“其实，您不必为了我得罪二姨太。”她说道。  
“和我说话不用带敬称。”伊万笑着说道，“而且我只是做每个医生都会做的事情，二姨太要是明事理，就不会怪罪，自然说不上得罪她。”如果自己那位二娘明事理，就会明白，自己在家里的分量远比她重，有的气到了自己面前，就只能她咽下去。  
“我先告辞了。”卢卡说道，伊万想要替她开门，却忽然发现她走路的姿势有些别扭，刚才自己都还没有注意到，便停下了开门的动作，询问道，“卢卡，你身上还有别的伤吗？”  
卢卡听到这句话，身体颤抖了一下，脸上有了惧色，却说道，“没有了。”她说着想要自己开门，而雕花木门却被伊万的手臂按着，并不给她离开的机会。“卢卡，你只把我当作医生就好，你信不过这家里的大少爷，总信得过一位普通医生吧？”  
卢卡摇摇头，“少爷看错了，我身上没有别的伤处了。”她的脸上渐渐有了羞涩的樱粉色，伊万立时明白，那伤处大概是不应当给男子看的。“无论是你什么身份，女人，父亲的姨太，在我眼里，都只是一位普通病人。”他保证道，“我不会多想，更不会多说。”  
他扶住卢卡的手臂，让她跟着自己回到房间，“你可以信我。”  
“是在……在……”伊万见她羞成这样，也不逼迫她，便扶着她到了一间内室，那是平素里没什么人睡的一张小床，据说是当年他母亲住在这里时，留给他的乳母睡的。“我去取药箱，你自便。”说完便暂时离开，将房间留给卢卡。  
等他回来时，卢卡已经褪下了长裤，坐在床上闭拢双腿红着脸低着头，迟迟不愿意褪下里裤，伊万也不催促她，安静地等待着，直到卢卡似乎终于给自己找到了足够的勇气，将里裤褪到膝盖处。  
伊万走过去坐在床边，“让我替你看一看吧，卢卡。”他恳切地说道，卢卡终于缓缓分开一直并在一起的膝盖，露出女子最为隐秘的地方。  
可在伊万眼里，这并没有多少旖旎，一来他是医生，人类的身体是再平常不过，并没有这样的心思；二来眼前的女子下体红肿，尤其是那两片花瓣，看起来更是可怜，只让他皱起眉头。“可能有点凉。”他提醒道，小心地将另一种药膏涂抹在女孩的花瓣上。  
他的动作已经很努力地放轻，却还是让卢卡想起了许多被对待的经历，药膏有令她感到刺痛的凉意，可那些记忆才是真正让她落泪的伤处。“多久了。”伊万忽然开口问道，想到让女孩经历这些的人是自己的亲身父亲，更觉得愤怒和难过。  
“从我过门开始。”卢卡不知道是怎么做到平静地告诉伊万这些事，不过她的确需要分心，才能不去想自己最为耻辱隐秘的地方，此刻正在被另一个男人注视着，又以轻柔的手势为她上药。  
“抱歉，让你想起这些事。”伊万说道，确定她的下体都已经涂上药膏，卢卡闭上眼睛，清楚地感觉到一滴泪顺着眼角滑下。“不碍事，我都……习惯了。”已经对每一个去老爷房里的夜晚麻木了，因为她意识到，自己越是哭泣，那个老男人便会越是兴奋地用那根疲软的物什来磨蹭自己的下体。  
伊万抬起头，示意已经可以了，卢卡急忙坐起来穿上裤子，“幸好没有外伤，如果感染了就很麻烦了，要多注意清洁。每隔两日我会给你换药。”他看了一眼卢卡，“膝盖和这里都需要换药。”  
“我自己可以换。”卢卡急忙说道，“你把药给我就好。”伊万看着她，陈述着再简单不过的事实，“膝盖的药你可以自己换，这里呢，你又看不见，万一弄伤了自己怎么办。”卢卡一下子语塞，伊万再次安慰道，“卢卡，我还是那句话，你可以相信我。”  
“你身上还有别的伤口吗？”他问道，卢卡好不容易降下去的脸部温度又升起来，连脖子都漫上了羞红色。良久，她才点点头，“在，在身上……”伊万背过身去，“等你说好我再转过来。”他说道。卢卡抖着手解开自己外衣的扣子。  
伊万得到她的允许转过身时，便看见卢卡脱得只剩一件红底绣牡丹花的肚兜，两道细细的绳从锁骨沿至颈后，令人遐想。  
卢卡的手在后背松开那个小结，让肚兜立刻显得松垮，她的手依然在颤抖，脸羞得比这件肚兜还要红，她将肚兜往右边拢了拢，露出左边的乳房，本该白皙的乳肉上是淡色的指痕，粉色的茱萸更是遭到了粗暴地对待。  
伊万又一次觉得一口气堵在胸口，令他有一种说不出的烦躁，他将药液沾在一个新的棉球上，涂在卢卡胸前肿胀还未完全消退的乳头上。“这个药很有用，过两天就会消了。”他说道，卢卡凄楚地笑了笑，伊万明白她的意思，消了之后，很快就会添上新的。  
另一边的乳房也是这般的“惨状”，伊万心无二致地替她上完药，看着她将衣服一件件穿好，又说道，“对不起。”他也不知道自己为何道歉，是为自己父亲这折磨行为，还是为自己的无能为力。  
“你已经帮了我很多了。”穿好衣服，卢卡觉得自己又有勇气看他了，恳切道，“谢谢你。”  
让小厮送卢卡回去之后，伊万还坐在房间里，捧着一杯早就凉了的茶出神。小厮回来见到，忍不住询问道，“少爷，您这是怎么了，给五姨太治完膝伤，您就一直这样。”伊万勾了勾嘴角，“也没什么，就是觉得她可怜。”  
小厮叹了口气，“谁说不是呢，五姨太没什么背景，被其他几个姨太太欺负了也没地方去说话。”那些身体上的细碎折磨，还有药可医，可伊万却不知道，她心理上，由自己父亲造成的伤害，要怎么才能被治好。  
“她们这么欺负她，只是因为觉得父亲喜欢她？”他嘲讽地说道，可小厮并没有听出这一层讽刺，“其实，小的说句不知死活的话，那几位姨太太总是看不惯五姨太，多半是觉得她年轻貌美，自己比不过，又赶不走，只好用这种方式出气。”  
“荒谬！”伊万厉声道，小厮小心翼翼地看着他，伊万缓了气息，不想将这股火发在自己幼年的玩伴身上。  
“不过现在有您看顾着，大约那几位姨太太也不敢再这么对她了。”小厮陪笑着劝慰道。  
每隔两天，卢卡都会从小门悄悄来到他的房间里，让伊万给她换药，说话的时候也不像之前那样吝啬笑容，只是尽管伊万再三说过她可以叫自己伊万，她还是习惯称呼他为少爷，有时候被伊万要求着，才肯唤他的名字。  
那天是雪后的晴好天气，伊万也了空闲，便去点心铺买了一盒子点心，然后带去了卢卡的房间里。  
卢卡虽然是姨太太，但住所并不好，不过是角落的一处院子，唯一可取的便是旁边的紫藤，花开的时候很好看。她打开门，看见是伊万，惊讶之余又有着羞涩，和几许未曾察觉的欢喜。“我昨天不是才换过药吗？”她请伊万进来，又说道。  
伊万晃了晃手里用油纸包过、系着麻绳的点心盒，“我去给你买了点心，不知道你喜欢吃哪种，便各买了几样。”这段时间的相处下来，卢卡也习惯了这位少爷的心善人好，说了谢谢之后便接过那一盒子点心，还没打开，便闻见了面粉和糖混合在一起的味道。  
盒子有两层，第一层是萨其玛和蜂糕，萨其玛是满洲点心，细条的黄米面油炸之后用蜜拌匀，压得扁扁的之后又撒上白糖，再铺上一层青丝红丝，切成一块块方形，口感软和，口味蜜甜。蜂糕是用糯米粉调制后蒸成的，因为呈微细蜂窝状而得名。质地绵软，里面有少许核桃仁，又怕粘连，所以外面裹着一层薄薄的豆腐皮。  
第二层是豌豆糕、豌豆黄和茯苓饼一类的点心，豌豆糕中间放了枣泥，捏成了牡丹的花样，自然，伊万不敢告诉她之所以让捏成牡丹是因为想到了她总穿着的绣牡丹花的肚兜。  
角落里还有一种卢卡没见过的点心，散发着栗子和奶香，伊万告诉她这是一种西式点心，他在国外吃过觉得不错，所以买来也让她尝尝。  
“你不必这么费心。”卢卡将盒子盖好之后说道，伊万却不在意，只看着她住的房间，“这里的地势太差了。”他说道，“冬冷夏热，我记得小时候这里是用来堆放杂物的，怎么现在让你住在这里。”  
卢卡笑得温婉，像是没听见伊万话里的不满，“房间都是大夫人安排的，住久了我觉得也不错，夏天还能闻见紫藤花的香气。”  
“炭火的数量也不足，”他的手在快要燃尽的炭盆上探了一下，“炭都快凉了，你怎么指望着靠它取暖？”  
卢卡只是低头笑着，说着真的没关系。她在家里地位尴尬，几位姨太太更是看不惯她，所以被下人慢待也是常事，夏天的冰冬天的炭，短了缺了她也就将就着过了。  
“你在家里也是有名有份的。”伊万说道，唤过在门外等着的小厮，“你去告诉管家，五姨太这里的东西，该是多少就是多少，不能多，但也不能少了。”小厮点点头，可还没来得及转身便被卢卡唤住，“等等！”  
她走到伊万面前，“少爷。”她刚说道，便被伊万打断，“我有名字。”  
“伊万。”卢卡只好改口，“大夫人她们正愁找不到理由刁难我，你去给管家打招呼，不是把理由送到她们面前吗。”她的手上还有冻疮，是天冷却还被大姨太打发着去洗衣服留下的，她抚摸着那处红肿，笑了笑，“你不必为我出头，我安分一点，她们也就少注意我一点了。”  
“你总想帮我，我知道，也谢谢你。”她声音轻缓，低垂着眉眼，“只是，很多事情，在你看来只是一句话事情，对我来说却会牵连出许多后果。”  
伊万想了想，也觉得她说得有理，卢卡见他的神色，便知道他已经想明白了，笑容真切了许多，打开点心盒递到他面前，“你不必替我不平，我住在这里挺好的，真的。吃块点心吧，蜂糕看上去很好吃。”  
“既然是买给你的，当然都留给你吃。”伊万说道，回过头嘱咐着小厮，“以后五姨太这里缺的那份东西，直接从我这里拨给她就行了，不必声张。”  
“你先不用急着拒绝我。”他对着卢卡说道，“你也知道我那边东西用不完，与其浪费了，正好拿来给你补缺。”他摊了摊手，“两全其美的事情。”  
他偏过头，再次叮嘱小厮，“到时候避着点人，别被看见了，给五姨太惹麻烦。”  
小厮离开后，房间里只有他们两个人，卢卡放下点心盒，垂着脸说道，“你对我这么好，我也不知道怎么报答你。”除开这些生活上的照拂，她也知道，是眼前这位少爷告诉老爷要少些房事，多保养身体，才让她被唤去老爷房里的时间也少了许多。  
“我只希望早点遇见你，让你少受点苦楚。”伊万说道，蹲下身拿着火钳拨弄着盆里的炭火。  
他似是说得无心，让卢卡心里漫上暖意之余，也莫名红了脸。


	2. 核桃酪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美食描写依旧摘抄自《雅舍谈吃》

相处的时间久了，卢卡在伊万面前也少了许多脸红的时候，虽然自己总还是会忍不住在对方不注意地时候偷偷打量他，但也已经明白了这位大少爷的为人，即便是面对着女子的私密处，也没有半点非分之想，真正将她当作普通病人对待。  
卢卡为他的正直与坦诚而松了口气，否则她还真的不知道要怎么面对伊万。  
可虽然心存感激，在人前，她还是会刻意与伊万保持着距离，就像她对着这个大家族里所有人那样的态度。伊万或许不在意，可她却知道，一位留洋归来的少爷和自己父亲的五姨太走得太近，或多或少会传出些闲话，她不愿意伊万身处这样的流言之中。  
于是卢卡只好尽量为他做点什么，有时候是一份自己亲手制的宵夜，有时候是一双自己纳的鞋，看见伊万出门时穿着它，便一整天都能笑得欢喜。  
她自然知道，那位少爷并不是所谓喜欢自己，只是医者仁心，又不受这家族规矩的约束，所以见自己过得辛苦，便帮了一把。  
是自己一厢情愿的心动。  
卢卡挑了挑屋里的烛火，让蜡烛更明亮一些，继续借着烛光在一块锦布上绣着花样，这还是之前老爷在她生辰时送的，她一直没舍得用，裁剪出来给伊万做个香囊。卢卡知道对方喜欢在夜里看书，那些晦涩难懂的医书，即便是每个字她都认识，放在一起却让她觉得摸不着头脑，更别说那些缠绕在一起的外文。  
她想着做好这个香囊，在里面放些薄荷叶和杭白菊，可以让伊万看书看累了的时候醒神明目。屋子里安静，只有偶尔炭火发出细碎的声响，卢卡忽然在想，自己刺绣的手艺不错，等以后伊万娶妻的时候，家里要铺设的绣了喜字的红布，不知道能不能让自己来做。  
伊万有时候，真的很想直接把这位五姨太带在身边；如今家里的下人和那几位姨太太都知道自己对这位五姨太另眼相看，他知道那些嚼舌头的妇人嘴里说的话不会太好听，但好歹还没搬弄到自己眼前，至少那些下人也不敢再随意轻慢卢卡了。倒是大姨太和二姨太，时不时还喜欢用细碎功夫折磨她当取乐。  
年关将至，伊万少不得要出门去应酬拜访，一去便是大半日，而平时大姨太她们没什么动静，就总喜欢在这时候给卢卡派发活计，不是自己去井里打水洗衣服，就是抄写经文或是制画经幡。虽然一直用着上好的治冻疮的药，但卢卡手上的红肿就没有消过。  
伊万刚踏进门，便看见一个和卢卡关系还算不错的小丫鬟像是看见救星一样朝自己急急地跑过来，“少爷！”她唤道。  
“怎么了？”伊万问道，女孩缓了口气才说道，“您快去看看吧，五姨太又被大姨太欺负了。”她话音刚落，伊万便走得脚下生风，边走边问道，“怎么回事？”  
“大姨太说近来老爷身子不好，让五姨太替老爷抄经文祈福，抄便抄吧，偏偏让五姨太坐在廊下抄写，也不允许点个炭盆，抄完一份之后还说五姨太心不够诚、字迹潦草，让她抄到自己满意为止。”  
小姑娘没见过什么世面，说着几乎都要哭出来，伊万已经能看见卢卡坐在廊下抄写，昨天刚给她包过的手现在又是暴露在寒冷的空气里。他让小厮安慰着那个丫鬟，取了两吊钱赏她，理了理披风便走向坐在另一处拥着狐裘，脚边点着炭盆悠然赏雪的大姨太。  
“大娘。”他礼貌地唤着，女人见到他便笑起来，“伊万回来了，年下事多，定是累坏了吧。”她招呼着身边的丫鬟，“还不快去服侍少爷更衣，若是着凉了可怎么好。”伊万不动声色地躲了躲，“我无事，只是看着五娘在廊下抄经，来问问是怎么了。她之前手上就有伤，我担心她旧伤复发，到时候过不好年。”  
大姨太不以为意地笑了笑，“是我让她抄经替老爷祈福，也不是什么大事。至于手上的伤，唉，这一场场的雪下着，谁的手上不长冻疮啊。大娘知道伊万你好心肠，也不至于为了不相干的人，事事费心。”  
她最后那句话看着伊万说得缓慢，显然既是提醒也是警告，伊万却丝毫不退让，目光灼灼地看着自己的继母，“大娘这话便差了，再如何，她也是父亲的五姨太，自然和我有关系。再者，我是学医的，见不得身边人有个三病两痛。”  
见大姨太不说话，伊万笑了笑，又添了一句，“而且，既然是要为父亲祈福，那自然是要大娘这个正室夫人抄写经文才有用，五娘一个最末流的妾室，即便是抄写了，只怕也身份不配。”他看着脸色发白的大姨太，笑得随意，“明日我便让身边的人来大娘这里取经文，亲自送去城外寺庙烧了，再烧高香点长明灯替父亲祈福，想来父亲的身体一定会好起来的，明年一定过得安心顺遂。”  
他说完，不再去看大姨太的神色，向卢卡走去，她显然是听见了伊万的话，但也没有停下抄经的动作，等到伊万走到她身边，才小声说道，“你不必替我出头。”伊万扶着她的手臂让她借着自己的力站起来，平静地说道，“我只是在告诉她，有的事情该适可而止。父亲不理会，我却会让她知道什么才是分寸。”  
他对着下人吩咐道，“把这里收拾了，再让人多烧几个炭盆送去五姨太的房里，把我的药箱也拿过去。”  
“不至于。”卢卡说道，将手掩在袖口下，“你之前给我的药还没用完，我自己擦擦就行了。”伊万没说话，只看了她一眼，又解下自己的披风给她披上，衬得她更加娇小惹人怜。卢卡知道自己无法说动他，只好和他一起回到自己房里。  
房间里烘得暖洋洋的如同置身春天，小厮走过来替她解下披风，又识趣地退出去只留下他们两个人。  
卢卡坐在床上，伊万从一旁拿过一把小凳坐下，打开药瓶之后伸出手，示意她将手递给自己，“我自己来吧。”卢卡说道，想要去拿过沾了药的棉球，却被伊万躲开。她没办法，只好将手掌落在伊万的掌心里，由着他给自己上药。  
“冻伤不是小事。”他一边涂药一边说道，“绝对不能掉以轻心。”治冻疮的药涂在手上有一股火辣辣的暖意，卢卡心下感动，却也不愿意显露过多的神色，只说道，“我知道了。”  
“我昨天包过你的手，怎么今天纱布就没了。”伊万说道，又将她的另一只手握在掌心里。“那、那个啊……”卢卡犹豫地说道，努力让自己的语气显得毫不在意，“夫人说，快年下了，白色看着碍眼，就让我摘了丢掉。”  
听到这句话，伊万抬起头看着她，卢卡对着他笑了笑，“你也知道我胆子小，不敢不听，就是可惜了你之前给我涂的药。”  
“你下次告诉她，药是我涂的，纱布是我缠的，你做不了主，让她来问我。”伊万冷着脸说道，卢卡点了点头说自己记住了，又说道，“大姨太今天的意思，是觉得你和我走得太近了，其实我也觉得……”她的视线和伊万的眼神撞在一起，急忙说道，“当然我知道你是好心，但是……”但和我走得太近，只对你百害而无一益。  
“她要是我的母亲，那对我说什么都无可厚非，只可惜她不是。”伊万说道，将纱布在卢卡的手上细细缠好，安慰道，“你放心，今天之后，她应该不会随意欺负你了。”  
卢卡想说自己不是这个意思，她不在乎被欺辱，早就是惯了的事，她只是怕给伊万惹麻烦，可眼前的人不知是装傻还是有意避开，并不愿意说起有关他们应该保持距离一类的话题。  
她还想说话，却先被伊万引开了话头，“这是在做什么？”他对着小桌上放着的核桃、蜜枣还有缸钵努努嘴。“哦，都是些小事，给核桃剥皮，红枣也是，剥皮之后取枣泥。白米还泡着，晚些时候取米浆。”  
“这些琐事让下人做就好了，你本来手上就有伤，要好好休息。”伊万说道，卢卡急忙摇头，“不麻烦，我反正也是闲着，你晚上看医书辛苦，我给你做碗核桃酪当宵夜。我用家里的小薄铫给你煮，比外面买的那种大锅熬煮的好喝。”  
伊万一向是喜欢喝核桃酪的，微紫的核桃酪盛在莲子碗里，有着扑鼻的枣香与核桃香，搁上少许糖，喝在嘴里只觉得黏糊糊又甜滋滋的，半天也舍不得咽下去。  
他包好卢卡的双手，轻轻握了握，抬起头对她笑得温柔，“好，那我陪你一起做，你手上不能用力，我可以先帮你把米浆捣出来滤好。”  
“对了，”他想起一件事，又说道，“明天我要带着经文去寺庙，你也一起去吧，你应该还没有好好逛过城里吧，现在快过年了，外面很热闹。”  
难得他会在卢卡的脸上看见如此明显的情感波动，她显然是欢喜极了，好一会才回答他，脸上还是不敢置信的神色，“那当然好。”


	3. 冰糖葫芦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美食描写依旧来自《雅舍谈吃》  
> 不会在lft掉落这篇了。

卢卡已经不记得自己上一次出门是在什么时候了，家里的规矩一向是讲究姨太太们大门不出二门不迈，将她们拘在这四四方方一角天里，偶尔出门的消遣，不过是听戏或是添置新衣，而这些向来都是和她无缘的。  
伊万知道她又会担心和自己一起出门会惹来流言，便让身边的小厮先带着她从后门出去，卢卡走到门外，只觉得一墙之隔，竟然连空气都大有不同。“五姨太，您稍待，少爷一会就过来了。”卢卡点点头，对他客气道，“不必陪着我了，你先回去吧。”  
小厮依言离开，卢卡看着赤条条的杨柳枝，呵出一口气，雾气从唇边飘散开，她忽然笑起来。  
伊万走过来时，看见的便是穿着一身茜红色棉裙，露出难得惬意笑容的卢卡，她含着期盼的眸子看见了自己，便脚步轻快地过来，说道，“谢谢你愿意带我出来。”  
“那家里憋闷得很，你出来散散心也好。”伊万说道，手里还拿着大姨太抄写的经文，今天小厮去取了回来说看见她一直在活动着手腕，想来是昨天抄写了一宿。  
伊万打量着卢卡的装扮，他的目光温和如昔，却让卢卡不自觉地羞得低下头。“你穿这样的颜色，很好看。”伊万称赞道，他从未见过卢卡穿娇而不妖的茜红，在家里她总是穿着素净的颜色，衣料上也不过是简单绣着花样，总是低调到骨子里。  
可她本就是眉不画而横生翠的美人，简素的衣着不过是添了那份清水出芙蓉的气质，无论何时，都依旧美得醒目。  
“快过年了，就想着，穿得鲜艳一点。”卢卡的手指捻着袖口，声音低低地说道。她不敢在家里穿这身裙装，之前穿过一次，被二姨太说妖妖调调不成体统，她便不敢再穿了，只是偶尔也会觉得可惜，挑选衣服时忍不住摸摸这质地上乘的面料。  
“这颜色很衬你。”伊万说道，与她并肩走着，卢卡本就皮肤白，穿红色便更显得白嫩，伊万想起给她上药时总会看见的红色肚兜，一边唾弃自己作为医生竟然心猿意马，一边又因为卢卡正在身边而感到局促，好在女孩专注地看着街上已经高高挂起的红灯笼，并未注意到他的神色。  
寺庙虽然在城外，却也离得不算远，因着快要过年，香客更是络绎不绝。  
“我要先去找住持，你自己逛一逛吧。”伊万说道，在卢卡说好之后，又叮嘱道，“冬天风大，小心别被香灰眯了眼睛。”  
大雄宝殿内佛祖宝相庄严，卢卡在蒲团上跪下，双手合十，闭着眼睛虔诚祝祷，祈求佛祖保佑自己的心上人一生无灾无病。她睁开眼睛，看着被雕刻得栩栩如生的佛像，佛祖面带慈悲，似乎在怜悯地看着这些虔诚参拜的人，又似乎没有看任何一个人。  
她走出去的时候，伊万正在点燃一盏长明灯，他看上去比平日里更有一股安静的气质，大约是因为身处寺庙，无论多么纷扰，香客来来往往，总让人会安宁下来。可卢卡看着他的神色，却忽然觉得，他并不相信所谓神佛，不过是碍于家族一直以来的传统思想，才愿意来到寺庙里祈福。  
伊万点了灯，与住持又说了几句，抬头便看见了银杏树下安静站着的卢卡。他笑着走过去，走近了才发现她手里还拿着一片捡来的银杏叶，当成小扇子一样在手里转来转去。  
“拜完了？”他问道，卢卡嗯了一声，说道，“你不进去拜拜吗？”伊万扫了一眼身后的庙宇，“不必了。我不信这个。”  
卢卡隐约听说过，许多从西方留洋归来的人都不信佛，她走在伊万身边，仰着脸问道，“那你信的是西方的神吗？”  
“我比较相信事在人为，而不是依靠所谓神佛。”伊万对她说道，看见有挑着担子的小贩，又问她要不要喝杏仁茶。  
“其实，经历了这些事情之后，我也不太信了。”卢卡喝了一口杏仁茶之后说道，觉得味道不错，又抿了一口，“大概是天下苦难的人这样多，神佛没有看见我吧。”不，也许是看见了，她看着伊万的侧脸想着，所以才让伊万出现在自己的生命里。  
“我曾经求过一次。”伊万轻声说道，“那时候我母亲病重。”他缓缓说着那段回忆，已经过去很久很久，连曾经的痛苦都像是隔了一层烟雾，迷蒙着看不真切。“父亲整日在嘴里念着菩萨保佑阿弥陀佛，我便跑到庙里，那时候这里还没有多少香客，整座寺庙里就只有我，安安静静的跪了一天。”  
“住持说我诚心可鉴，我母亲一定会得到神佛护佑。”伊万低头看着茶汤，苦杏仁提味，此刻却更让他觉得嘴里又苦又涩，卢卡在旁边轻轻唤他的名字，含着担忧却又怕搅扰了他的回忆，伊万继续说道，“可是三日之后，我母亲还是离世了。”  
他偏过脸对着卢卡勾起唇角，“所以后来我才一心学医，虽然知道如今还是有许多疾病无药可治，但总好过在那种时候，只能求助于虚无的存在，而不是真切地为自己所在意的人做点什么。”  
“夫人一定会为你骄傲的。”卢卡郑重地说道，又面露歉意，“对不起，我并不想让你回忆起这些事情。”伊万呵出一口气，“无事，说出来觉得舒服多了，已经很久没有人听我说过这些了。”今天说出来，他意识到当年那种被欺骗的绝望感依旧是如此清晰。  
他踏出一步，卢卡却没有动，停留在原地，认真地说道，“你救了我。”伊万停住脚步，回过头看她，“在我对生活快要绝望，感觉自己永远不能从雪地的寒冷里走出来的时候，是你救了我，给我上药，周全我的生活。”  
“我或许活得糊涂，但我清楚一件事，你一定会是一个好医生的。”  
今天是个好天气，虽然地上还有皑皑积雪，却是出太阳的晴好，伊万看着她站在自己身前，金线在裙子上撩出的花样反射着细碎的阳光，伊万却好像第一次意识到，原来冬日里的阳光，也可以如此耀眼夺目。  
回程的路上他们心照不宣地移开了话题，聊起了中西方不同的年节。“西方人不过我们的春节，他们用的是另一种记录年节和时间的方式。”伊万给她解释道，“他们会过圣诞节，就类似于我们的春节，也是阖家团圆的日子，是一年里最重要的节日。”  
“想必很热闹吧？”卢卡好奇地问道，伊万给她说起人们会装饰圣诞树，会在这一天里互送礼物，“那你呢，在圣诞节会做什么？”卢卡问道。  
“就和普通的日子一样，在实验室里，或是在图书馆。”伊万说道，“那时候学校里没有什么人，学校会放假，大家都回去过节了。”  
“那你，不就很孤独吗。”卢卡轻声说道，原本就是一个人孤零零在国外，还只能看着别人一家子和和美美，自己却与故乡远隔千里。  
“其实也还好。”伊万像是为了宽慰她，语气中带着一点刻意的欢悦，说道，“你想啊，原本图书馆里还要去占座位，现在却只有几个人，想坐哪里都可以，吃饭的时候也是，食堂也不用排队了，不是很好吗。而且圣诞节商店里的东西会便宜很多。”  
现在回忆起来，他的圣诞节，好像除了看书和在实验室练习之外也没有别的记忆了。  
回到城里时正好赶上午饭时间，便去吃了一顿烧鸭，伊万说自己在国外久了，竟然馋这个味道得不行。  
那鸭是被填出来的肥鸭，伊万偶尔想起来还觉得不忍，可滋味又好得教人忘了罪恶感。吃烧鸭的地方楼下是门市，伊万带着卢卡走到楼上小楼的一角，“你对这里很熟悉？”卢卡俯视着街道问道。  
“回国之后也来过一两次。”伊万说道，看见一个小厮端着半只才出炉的烧鸭走过来，还有荷叶饼、葱和酱一类的配菜。小厮的手艺不错，当着他们两人的面很快便片好鸭肉。片鸭讲究片得薄，每一片有皮有油有肉，随后是一盘熟肉，最后是鸭头鸭尖。  
卢卡看着觉得有趣，伊万见她专注又颇有兴趣，也跟着心情好，给小厮赏钱时格外大方，让那小厮欢天喜地的回去。  
吃烧鸭照例是有一碗滴出来的鸭油，一副鸭架。卢卡和伊万说起来也是兴致盎然，“回去用鸭油给你蒸蛋羹，会比平时做的要香。鸭架无论是熬白菜还是煮汤打卤我觉得都不错。”  
“都依你。”伊万说道，又替她卷好一张饼，“我觉得你做的吃食，味道都很好。”卢卡不好意思地笑了笑，“我也只会做这些小事情了。”  
“你如果愿意，我可以教你德语。”他顿了顿，又改口道，“还是先学英语吧，英语更简单，也更用得上。”  
卢卡手里的烧鸭都递到了嘴边，却忘了送进去，“教……我？”她困惑之余又很是惊喜，却更多的是对自己没有信心，“不行不行。”她摇头道，“我肯定学不会，你还是教别人吧。”尽管她的确很想学。  
“只要想学，就没什么是学不会的。”伊万说道，将卷好的荷叶饼放在她手边的盘子里，卢卡不爱吃葱，这是他在之前观察得出的结论，所以饼里除了刷了酱的烧鸭肉，便只有切成细条用来解腻的黄瓜。  
“卢卡，你该对自己自信一点，你很聪明。”他认真地说道，那样坚定又恳切的眼神既让卢卡发觉自己无法拒绝，也忽然生出了勇气。  
“我……真的可以？”她迟疑地说道，“不试试你怎么知道自己不可以？”伊万反问道，卢卡沉默了几秒，给了伊万一个笑容，他便知道，自己已经说动了眼前的女孩。  
离开烧鸭店的时候，卢卡摸了摸自己的肚子，苦恼道，“感觉自己好像吃多了。”伊万见她这样的神态，只觉得可爱，“那正好，可以逛街消消食。”  
虽然住在附近，但卢卡看什么都觉得新奇；伊万见过她许多样子，大多是在家里那个动辄就可能被罚的情况下养成的怯怯的柔弱，或许是笑得温婉，从不为自己争取更多，只想着越是低调越好。  
可他很少见到卢卡笑得如此自在而又带着她这个年纪的女孩该有的娇憨与活泼，一如他现在所见到的那样。  
她也会喜欢颜色鲜亮的衣裙，喜欢一分皮两分油七分肉的烧鸭，会在喝了一口杏仁茶之后吐着舌头说好烫，会在阳光下转一个圈说今天天气可真好。  
也会在信远斋的门前看着冰糖葫芦走不动路，用一种任何人都无法拒绝的目光看着伊万，后者立刻会意，笑着问她想吃哪一种。  
冰糖葫芦材料种类颇多，山药、海棠、核桃、荸荠等等都可以用来裹上薄薄一层糖制成冰糖葫芦，卢卡还是偏爱最正宗的山里红。山楂味酸，裹上糖则极为可口，信远斋选的山楂都个大无暇，也不用竹签，单个独立，放在垫了油纸的纸盒里。  
红艳艳的山楂裹着透明雪亮的糖，让人舍不得下口。  
卢卡最喜欢的还是那层糖衣，舔了许久也舍不得咬破，直到唇上都沾上了满满的甜味，才终于在下口时用了些力道，让糖衣破开，和山楂果肉一起被吃进嘴里，平衡了山楂的酸，让人觉得口舌生津。  
“冰糖葫芦都好久没吃过了。”卢卡低头说道，上一次吃还是老爷出门时给她带的，大约是为了补偿她前一晚被自己折磨得狠了，卢卡记得那串冰糖葫芦用的是更次一等麦芽糖裹的山楂，用竹签子穿了一串，味道没有这个好，却还是让她惦记了很久。  
“你要是喜欢，我们可以时常出来。”伊万说道，“有一家的瓦块鱼做得很好，滋味酸甜、外酥内嫩，想来你也会喜欢。”卢卡低声说了一句什么，声音太轻，伊万听得并不清晰，仿佛是怎么能让你成天陪着我逛。  
路过珍宝斋的时候，卢卡忍不住多看了几眼，她虽然名义上是姨太太，但并没有多少首饰，最常戴的也不过是一支银鎏金的素钗，伊万捕捉到了她的眼神，便提议道，“既然来了，就进去看看吧。”  
卢卡拗不过他，只好走进去，没有那位女孩会不喜欢精致的首饰，只是她在几位姨太之下被打压久了，衣饰稍稍华贵一点便觉得不合适。卢卡一一看过那些首饰，点翠嵌明珠的簪子，翡翠耳坠，宝石戒指，最后看见一只羊脂白玉的镯子，一看便知道是籽料雕琢，雕工精细，是双龙戏珠的样式。  
她心下喜欢，自然也知道它价格不菲，多看了几眼，什么话也没说，想着年节时老爷总是大方，再加上自己之前攒的钱，或许等不到明年入秋，自己就能买下这只镯子。  
卢卡刚准备对伊万说我们走吧，便听见这位大少爷招来人，指着自己刚才留了心思的玉镯说道，“这镯子我要了。”掌柜的自然说好，见他要得爽快，又说道，“少爷真是好眼光，这只玉镯可是上品，无论是玉料还是雕工都是一等一。您看看这羊脂玉，触手生温，难得的是一点瑕也没有。”  
伊万将钱递给他，又说道，“不必包起来。”掌柜的看了一眼他身边的卢卡，立刻明白过来，“知道知道。”他连声说道，将玉镯用毡布擦拭之后捧在手里递给伊万，“您小心。”伊万拿过那只镯子，对着掌柜点了点头，对着卢卡说道，“走吧。”  
这一切发生得迅速，卢卡竟然没有反应过来，等意识到伊万做了什么时，他们已经离开了珍宝斋，走在了长街上。  
“伊万，你怎么突然想买那个镯子了？”卢卡说道，想到他买镯子大约是为了送给某位小姐，心里一痛，伊万却轻飘飘地说道，“我见你喜欢这玉镯，买来送你啊。”  
卢卡一下子愣在原地，“送、送我？”街上人多，不便说话，伊万便引着她来到背街的小巷里，脱离开喧闹，只有他们两个人。  
“自然是送你，否则还能送给谁。”伊万笑着说道，“我刚才看你打量了它好几眼，知道你一定很喜欢。”  
“是喜欢，可，我、我是准备自己攒钱买的。”卢卡慌张地说道，脸上开始有了羞色，“伊万，你留洋久了，可能不知道，镯子是不能随意送人的。”她抬起头，正巧对上伊万的视线，又慌张地低下头去。  
“男女相悦，才会送镯子当……信物。”她听见伊万轻笑了一声，说是吗，然后自己的左手便被他执在手里，伊万并没有多少言语，只是将卢卡的手绢覆在她的手上，“不可以……”卢卡说道，却半点挣脱开的力气也没有，只能看着伊万将那只玉镯就着手绢滑下，套在了自己的手腕上。  
“有何不可。”伊万并不放开她的手，一字一句地说道，“我本就心悦你。”  
这话对卢卡来说不亚于在耳边响起一声惊雷，她不敢置信地抬头看着伊万，甚至忘了他还牵着自己的手，而这丝毫不符合礼教规矩。  
“你不该心悦我……”她再次低下头，垂下手，想要挣脱开伊万，却发现在力道上差了许多，“你未来的妻子，该是一个和你门当户对，学识渊博，身家清白的女孩子，这样才配得上你。不该是我。”她重复道，“我是你父亲的五姨太，论起来，你还该唤我一句五娘。”  
“你我都很清楚，你和父亲并没有夫妻之实。”伊万说道，胸前和下体被粗暴对待的记忆依旧明晰，她脸上的痛苦显然让伊万后悔说了这句话，手上力道一松，卢卡便立刻才他的掌心里挣脱开。  
“即便如此……”她的右手想要将那只玉镯从手腕上取下来，却发现手上没有力气，怎么也做不到。玉镯之前被伊万握在手里，戴在腕上时还有他的体温，而那一点温热的暖意，则是卢卡无论如何都舍不得放下的，她松开手，不再执意取下它，像是失去了力气，手臂软软地垂下，“我也已经脏了……”  
不该属于她的温暖，便是再舍不得，也必须要放下。她体会过这样的暖意和温柔，便已经很满足了。  
可伊万却不容得她退缩，他再次牵住卢卡的手，另一只手扶住她的脸让她直视着自己。“卢卡，”他颇为急切地说道，“你不要总是这样贬低自己，你很好，你也很干净，你值得这世间最好的一切。”  
“起初我也只是同情你，但后来我便明白了，我对你的在意不仅仅是出于同情。”他拉着卢卡的手按在自己的胸口，“这里，放不下你。”他凑近些，让两人的额头贴在一起，柔声道，“而且我看得出来，你也有和我同样的心意。”  
“你有大好的前程，不能毁在我这里。”卢卡颤抖着声音说道，她甚至不敢去想自己和伊万一旦暴露，会给他带来多大的非议，他本该是前途无量的医生，可却要承受被人讥笑和指指点点。  
“你如果这样在意别人的目光，那我们可以离开。”伊万说道，“父亲死后，家里便是我做主，我们可以去另一个城市，那里没有人认识我们，别人不会知道你是我的五娘，只会知道你是我的夫人。”  
卢卡兀自摇头，却被伊万捧住脸，“卢卡，我的天使。”他说道，“我知道你从小到大，都由不得自己做主，无论是被迫离开家乡，还是被我父亲买进门，或是那些你不愿意去做的事情。但是这一次，”他加重了语气，“这一次你是可以自己做主的。”  
“听一听你心里真正的选择好不好，自己做一次决定。”  
“无论我们的结局如何，我都绝不会后悔今日说这些话。”  
自己心里的选择是什么，卢卡的眼里沁出泪，泪眼婆娑的看着伊万，即便是视野内不甚清晰，也能清楚地看见他坚定的眉眼，和那双自己爱极了的眼睛里的真切爱意。而伊万不再说话，安静而执着地等待着卢卡做出选择。  
良久，他终于等到卢卡上前一步，靠在自己的怀里，她的声音和身体都在颤抖，让伊万更紧地拥住她，“我什么都不知道，只看得清自己的心。”他听见卢卡这样说道。  
女孩从他的怀里抬起脸，腮边还挂着泪，却依旧给了他一个笑容，说道，“我心悦你。”


	4. 糖炒栗子

在一起之后并没有多少不同，毕竟人前他们也不敢做得过于显眼，最大的区别在于，大少爷开始教家里的五姨太外语了。其他几位姨太太打麻将时免不了说起这件事，都笑得讥讽，说卢卡那丫头真是一身狐媚的好本事，哄住了老爷不说，现在竟然又勾搭上了留洋归来的大少爷。  
只是这些话也只敢私下里说说，先不说大少爷本就是老爷当眼珠子爱护的家里独苗，如今老爷身体不好，家里的事基本都是大少爷管着，平时再肆无忌惮，但也不敢轻易得罪这位少爷。连带着，也不得不对卢卡客气几分。  
而卢卡，却不想去理会这些话，如今没有人欺负她，不必担心今天是否会被罚跪在雪地里或是洗衣服，她便全身心都放在了伊万身上，如果伊万得了空闲，便会跟着学英语，如果他不在家里，便呆在房间里，做些针线活，或是在厨房里给他准备吃食。  
虽然心里有怯意，可真正学起来的时候，卢卡学得很快，伊万总是夸她聪明，卢卡还不习惯这样总是被人夸赞，在温暖的室内更觉得脸红。  
起初伊万喜欢把她拉到自己的腿上坐着教她，卢卡也喜欢这样被他抱在怀里的姿势，让她觉得安稳，也觉得自己被爱着；可这姿势哪里都好，却偏偏不利于学习，卢卡总是会分心，伊万也是，忍不住会吻她近在咫尺的脸。  
次数多了，卢卡无论如何都不愿意了，伊万也只好作罢，每次在学完之后总会立刻把她拉到自己怀里，柔声说道，“让我抱抱你。”  
每次出门回来的时候，伊万也不忘给她带礼物，有时是一盒胭脂，有时是琥珀核桃，有时又是一支簪花，都是些女孩子会喜欢的小玩意儿和零嘴。  
“你真的不用每次都给我买东西。”卢卡看着自己原本空落落的妆台如今堆满了东西，从不值钱的泥人到贵重的首饰，“我什么都不缺。”伊万从身后搂着她，摸到了她腕上自己送的那只玉镯，心里欢喜，“我只是看见了，觉得你会喜欢，就买了。”  
“我知道你不缺，可是，这也并不代表你不能拥有更多啊。”他执起卢卡的手吻了吻她的手背，又唤道，“我的天使。”  
卢卡从他的怀里转过身，好奇地问道，“说起来，从那天开始，就总听见你这么唤我，是什么意思？”知道无人会来，她在家里偶尔也愿意大胆一点，主动搂着伊万的腰，靠在他的怀里，享受着此刻的温存。  
“天使是西方人所信仰的一种存在，代表着美好和圣洁。英文的读音是‘Angel’。我还准备明天教你呢。”  
卢卡从他的怀里微微退出来，“我哪里有这么好。”她没有再抗拒伊万和自己的心意，但之前的经历却根深蒂固，伊万知道要消除她那些看低自己的印象不是一朝一夕的事情，又将她拥进怀里，“你当然有这么好。我总想把世间一切美好的都给你。”  
“你给我的还不够多吗？”卢卡笑着说道，“送了我这样多的东西，而我能为你做的，不过是做些吃食，或是缝缝补补这些小事。”  
“那怎么能一样。”伊万正色道，“我能买给你的，再好，也是用钱能够买到的东西。你给我的，虽然简单，但一饮一食，一针一线，都是你为我亲手制的，里面满载着你的心意。你说，我怎么能和你比。”  
即便在一起有些时日，知道伊万有一条会说话的舌头，可每次听到这般甜言蜜语，卢卡还是免不了会觉得害羞，“你惯会说好听的哄我开心。”她小声说道，望了一眼伊万，让后者在她的唇上落下一个吻，“既是想让你高兴，也是说的真心话。”伊万说道。  
有一晚老爷似乎想起了她，让自己身边的下人在晚饭后来传话，卢卡原本在自己房中练习着字母发音，听见下人在门外说五姨太，老爷请您在老时间过去，她身体一抖，险些咬到了自己的舌头，“知道了。”她尽量平静地回答道。  
当老爷笑着解开她的衣服时，卢卡脑子里想着的，却是今天自己没背完的单词，伊万上午还打趣着说，如果她明天背不出来，可要被打掌心。  
因为年轻时沉迷女色以至于早已经不能行男女之事的老爷依旧是迷恋她柔软而年轻的身体，他的目光里带着贪婪和渴求，卢卡有时也会觉得不明白，明明是亲父子，为何他与伊万的差别就这样大。  
老爷的手从不懂得温柔，因为知道自己做不到，所以便将这股无能为力的怒火，通通发泄在了他所得不到的、卢卡的身体上。乳尖隔着肚兜被捏住，老爷下身始终无法硬起来的物什在她的下体反复蹭过，卢卡咬着牙，不愿让任何代表示弱的声音漏出齿关。  
许是因为许久没有触碰过她，老爷今天格外兴奋，在尝试后意识到自己依旧做不到之后也格外恼怒，卢卡想自己的下面大概是又肿了，此刻正火辣辣的疼着。又想着，伊万就住在不远的地方，看见老爷房里的灯还亮着，是不是知道他在碰自己，会不会愤怒，会不会难过，会不会在明天说，五姨太，我还是觉得你脏。  
她被折腾了许久，连腿根都被老爷大力捏过，成了一片青紫色，由始至终，卢卡也没有发出一点声音，只漠然地承受着。  
终于从老爷的房间里离开，她只觉得浑身又酸又痛，几乎站不稳，只好裹着自己的衣服，扶着手边能做支撑的事物，一步一步缓慢地挪回房间。走过伊万的房间时，里面没有亮着灯，卢卡却觉得松了口气，也许他早就睡了，她想着，所以并不知道自己被叫去了老爷房里。  
她回到房间，一片漆黑中想点燃一支蜡烛，却在划亮火柴时发现了房间里的人影，她刚要叫起来，“嘘——”那人的手指比在唇边，让她安静。卢卡停下手里的动作，不敢相信地轻声唤着，“伊万……”  
“是我。”伊万走过来，将她打横抱起，走到床边轻轻放下，“我知道今晚父亲让你去他的房里，所以想着过来陪陪你，药我也带来了。”  
他说着将卢卡拥在怀里，感受着她身体的微微颤抖，“对不起，让你承受这些，可我什么也做不了。”卢卡的脸贴在他的胸前摇头，“你还愿意陪着我，这就已经足够了。”她的手攥紧了伊万胸前的布料说道，几乎是将自己整个人都缩在他的怀里。  
伊万的吻落在她的额头，“我当然会陪着你，我的天使，我只希望自己能为你做更多的事。”  
他的怀抱温暖而有力，给予卢卡此刻她最需要的安全感。  
“卢卡，你的手好凉。”伊万在握住她的手时说道，又往上摸了摸她的小臂，发现同样冰凉一片，“我，回来之前洗过了。”她轻声说道，伊万知道这么晚了必然是没有留存的热水，她一定是直接用冷水沐浴，所以才身上寒凉。  
“你知道这样有多容易着凉吗！而且你之前本来就体质弱，就更伤身子了！”他忍不住用重了语气，想到每一次从父亲的房里出来，卢卡都这样用冷水清洗自己，更觉得心疼。他拉过一旁的被子，将它裹在卢卡身上，希望能为她保暖。  
“可是……”卢卡低着头说道，看着自己的手，“如果不这样做，会觉得自己很脏，不干净。”她知道这样做对身体不好，可是每次经受了这种事之后，她也顾不得身体健康了，一心只想着洗去那些痕迹。  
“以后不许这样了。”伊万说道，摸了摸她的脸，“你要是想洗澡，我给你烧水。”得到了卢卡的点头之后，他又叹了口气，拿过一旁的药瓶说道，“躺下吧，我给你上药。”  
今天卢卡的身体伤得比他第一次给卢卡上药时还要重，借着清亮的月光，伊万也能看见她腿根的青紫色，怕是要好一阵才能消。他处理完最为严重的下体的肿胀，又让卢卡坐起来，解开衣服，要替她身上擦药。  
肚兜之下的双乳布满了痕迹，伊万看了一眼，几乎不忍再看，他将药细细涂抹在留有齿痕的乳晕和乳尖处，两人间一时沉默，伊万上了药，制止住卢卡想要穿上肚兜的动作，在卢卡雪白的乳肉上落下一个近乎虔诚的吻。  
卢卡羞得险些跳起来，忙说道，“别，别……”她本该排斥，但面对伊万时却丝毫不感到害怕，只觉得害羞和慌乱。  
“别怕。”伊万安抚道，“我不会对你做什么，至少在你能接受之前，绝对不会。”他说着，替卢卡穿好肚兜，手越过她的手臂之下，成了拥抱的亲密姿态，将两条细绳在她的身后打成活结，又在卢卡穿好里衣之后替她扣好扣子。  
“你该回去了。”穿好衣服之后卢卡说道，“否则明天被人看见了可怎么办。”伊万却摇摇头，与她躺在一起，手臂圈在她的腰上，“在你睡着之前我哪里都不去。”  
“可是……”伊万用一个落在她发顶的吻止住了她的话，“放心，不会被人发现的，你只要安心地睡觉就好了。明天要是天气好，我就带你出去走走。之前你不是说喜欢吃花生糖吗，我们再去买；珍宝斋近日新到了一批首饰，都是粉珊瑚，颜色很衬你的粉色衣裙，有一副耳坠看着样式不错，明天你去试一试。”  
他絮絮地说着，卢卡听着他温柔的声音，药逐渐消去了身上的疼痛，疲累挟着困意让她无法抵抗，逐渐睡了过去。醒来时，身边已经没有了伊万的身影，只有桌上放着一张纸，上面用钢笔写了一句I love you，卢卡知道那句话的意思，是英文里的我爱你。  
伊万在早饭之后询问她是否想出去，又怕路走多了她的下体会疼，卢卡却摇摇头，表示自己想要出去走走。  
他们习惯去离主宅更远的地方逛，这样不会被别人认出来身份；伊万带卢卡去吃了烤羊肉，用松针烤出来的羊肉别有一番滋味，正好外面飘着小雪，十分应景。  
干果铺子前支着一个大铁锅，翘起短短的一截烟囱，小厮挥动着铁铲在装满沙的锅里翻炒栗子。也不是单用沙子，沙里加糖，让沙结成大大小小的粒，所以叫作糖炒栗子。哗啦啦的翻炒声混合着时不时响起的栗子的爆炸声，栗子的甜香飘散在空气里。  
伊万买了一包，装在纸袋里，让卢卡捧着暖手，自己拿了几颗在手里给她剥开。刚出炉的栗子烫手难剥，却也最好吃，“我自己剥吧。”卢卡看着他的指尖被栗子烫红，心疼地说道，伊万却不理会，只将剥好的栗子递给她，还不忘叮嘱，“小心烫。”  
他一连剥好了几颗，自己却不吃，将手里剥好的最后一个递给卢卡，女孩拿过之后在嘴边吹了吹，递到他的唇边，“很甜。”她说道，因为栗子甜软而笑起来，那笑容看得伊万觉得心底柔软，也勾起唇角，将她指间的那颗栗子吃进嘴里。“嗯，好吃。”  
“下次给你做水煮栗子，壳上划个十字之后加上盐还有八角茴香这些香料来煮，甜咸混合在一起，又是一种风味。”卢卡说道，伊万点头说道，“好，你做了我就吃。”  
她自己拿了一颗剥着壳，伊万在一旁说小心栗子壳划手，那种担心她受到任何一点小伤害的疼惜，总是让卢卡觉得又甜又暖，就像是这糖炒栗子吃到嘴里，让人不自觉就笑起来。她很快剥好一个，将栗子递到伊万的嘴边。  
“对了，栗子用英文，该怎么说？”


	5. 水晶虾饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美食描写依旧来自《雅舍谈吃》  
> 下章开车。

“父亲，我只是在给您检查身体，您能不能每次都用这个表情看我。”伊万收回贴在老爷胸前皮肤上的听诊器，无奈地说道，男人哼了一声，显然还对他选择了西医而不是老祖宗留下的医道而不满。“检查身体不能用望闻问切吗，用这些劳什子做什么。”  
伊万沉默地叹了口气，没有回答他这个问题，只从药箱里拿出两瓶药，说道，“每天各服一粒。”他见老爷倔着神色不愿意说话，耐心地劝道，“父亲，我知道您吃不惯这些西方人的药，可它们的确有用，尤其是您现在的状况，真的需要吃药。”他因为屋子里散不去的草药味皱起眉头，“而不是一味的只喝草药熬成的汤。”  
伊万并非是觉得从古流传下来的医学全无用处，只是他更清楚，那些植物熬制成的草药面对心脏疾病时连吊命都做不到，对真正的病根更是毫无用处。可偏偏他的父亲又总是信不过他所学习的西方医学，当初知道他在德国学医还发了好大的火气。  
“你如今翅膀硬了，便开始嫌弃起汤汤药药。”老爷说道，伊万收起听诊器，不言不语地听着，“那些西洋人的东西再好，也比不过老祖宗留下的古方。”他比起伊万记忆里更加执拗，不愿意接受新事物，伊万也不欲与他争辩，只再次提醒道，“您记得吃药。”  
他收好药箱，准备起身时，又想起前几日夜里卢卡被他招来房里，身上的痕迹直到现在都没有完全消去，便又不动声色地说道，“另外，您的年纪也大了，心脏又不好，不应该再行房事，晚上该早点休息，保养身体。”  
比起让他吃西药，这一点似乎老爷更能听进去，他沉默了几秒，对着伊万说道，“知道了。”伊万点点头，收起药箱离开，推开门时他回头看了一眼，只觉得曾经在眼里高大而背脊挺拔的父亲，如今已然是老态龙钟，空气里弥漫的药草苦味更显得他的皮囊腐朽、不堪重负。  
而他对卢卡做的那些事，彻底消磨掉了原本就残存得不多的亲情，伊万想到每日给卢卡上药时她身体的不自觉颤抖和总对着自己安抚地笑着说不疼，关门的动作都重了不少，引得老爷在房内发出一声不满的嘟囔。  
伊万的建议的确让卢卡又得了好一阵空闲，她身上的伤养好了也没得到老爷的传召，让她松了口气。伊万有时也会询问跑上房的小厮，问他老爷是否有吃自己留下的药，小厮总是苦着脸，说您也知道老爷的脾气，我们怎么劝得动。  
卢卡对于老爷身子不好这件事，实在是心情复杂。一方面，她的确对这个老男人有着深切的恐惧和憎恨，只有他死去才能让自己得到真正的解脱；可另一方面，他是伊万唯一的亲人，她不想看着自己的心上人因为失去血亲而难过。  
因为之前伊万告诉过她，他已经告诉了老爷不要行房事，对方也答允了，所以卢卡一直以为自己至少不会再被叫去老爷房里，可那日晚饭之后，来传话的小厮却又让她的心坠到了谷底。“知道了。”她听见自己平静如常的回答道。  
算算时间，也有三个月了，卢卡将头发散开，梳成躺下时不会让自己觉得不适的辫子，心里只觉得嘲讽，那位老爷忍了三个月便忍不下去了。她换好衣服，看着镜子里的自己，长长地呼出一口气，“一切都会好起来的。”她告诉自己，一如之前的每一次。  
在老爷的身体贴上来时，卢卡下意识地屏住呼吸，避开他身上那股皮肉的苍老味道，老爷今天似乎格外兴奋，几乎是拽开了她的外衣扣子，“还真是有日子没见你了。”他说道，“……是。”卢卡轻声回答道，只觉得他抚摸自己皮肤的手掌如树皮一般粗糙，她不敢不答话，因为知道老爷会用力捏住她的乳尖，直到她愿意回答为止。  
而下一秒，卢卡却看见老爷睁大了眼睛，仿佛被什么噎住了呼吸，行动僵硬而不能言语，“老爷？”卢卡试探着问道，不知道自己是否该去触碰他，可男人却再也不会回答她，他径直倒下，倒在卢卡的身上。  
卢卡不记得自己是推开了他，还是没有，总之她瘫坐在地上，顾不得身上刚才不知道撞到了哪里的疼痛，双手死死地捂着嘴，不让任何一点声音从自己嘴里漏出来。她小心地靠过去，手指在他的脖子上寻找着脉搏，却是毫无波动的死寂，卢卡被烫到一样收回手，连续往后退。身体发颤、手脚发软。  
卢卡摸到了手边的椅子，扶着它勉强站起来，环视着房间，她该怎么办，一旦被人发现老爷在和她行房事时暴毙，那几位视自己如眼中钉的姨太太必然会说她是杀死老爷的元凶，她抓起自己被丢在地上的衣服穿上，推开小门，四下望了望确定无人之后小跑着离开上房。  
伊万知道卢卡今天又被叫去了父亲的房里，人前他尽量冷静，可回到自己的房间里，还是忍不住一拳砸在了书桌上。他在夜里翻看着医书，依旧觉得心烦意乱，伊万不喜欢这种感觉，仿佛有什么事情要发生。  
当他将书丢在书桌上，准备去卢卡房间里等她时，却听见了角门被拍响的声音，声音不大，却足以显出那边人的急切。  
伊万走过去打开门，发现是卢卡，她衣鬓散乱，外衣的扣子甚至都没有扣好，“伊万！”她在伊万开口前拉住他，恐惧而不知所措，“老爷……老爷出事了……”她摇着头说道，“我不知道发生了什么，他就突然……我不知道怎么办……”  
“嘘——”伊万急忙安抚她，“卢卡，卢卡，冷静一点”他连声唤道，让卢卡看着自己。  
他的目光严肃而有一股让人平静的力量，让卢卡也跟着镇定下来，“你听我说，我现在去看看父亲，而你，”他帮卢卡扣好外衣的扣子，“回到你的房间里去，就当作什么都没有发生。过一会我会来找你的。”  
伊万捧着她的脸，在她的额头上快速地吻了一下，“不用怕。”他扶着卢卡的肩膀说道，“有我在，不会有事的。”  
卢卡依言回到了自己的房间里，给自己倒了一杯茶，勉强喝了一口，大半都洒在了桌子上，冰凉的茶水一路流进胃里，更让她觉得牙齿打颤，浑身都不舒服。她坐在床上，将自己缩在那张雕花木床的角落里，抱着膝盖等待着伊万过来，脑中一刻不停地回忆着老爷死在自己身上的情形。  
她觉得过了好久好久，才终于听见了门被推开的声音，伊万走进来。  
卢卡急忙扑在他的怀里，却怎么也说不出一个字，伊万拥着她，轻轻拍着她的背说道，“父亲原本就有心疾，这次是因为情绪一时波动太大，与你无关。”他说道，紧紧抱着卢卡，在她耳边再次重复道，“与你无关。”  
“可，可我们要怎么办？”卢卡抬起脸问道，“等他们发现老爷是和我在一起的时候走的，他们一定会说是我害死了他。”她惶急不已，伊万空出一只手捧着她的脸，另一只手仍然圈在她的腰上，“不会的。”他说道，“我已经换了父亲在床上的姿势，明天被人发现时，我会再次去检查他的尸身，然后告诉大家，他是清晨在睡梦中急病离世。”  
事实上，这不仅仅是保护卢卡，也是保全他父亲身后的颜面，和妾室在行房事时因为兴奋过度而暴毙，传出去既是老爷没脸，也让整个家族蒙羞。  
“这样，就算他们知道今晚他把你叫去房里也没关系，因为大家都知道你从不会在上房过夜，父亲去世的时候，你已经在自己的房间里了。”他说道，卢卡逐渐冷静下来，手指攥着伊万衣服的前襟，一边大口地呼吸一边点头。  
“所以不会有事的。”伊万说道，“你不必害怕。”他吻了吻卢卡的侧脸，“我只是很抱歉，要让你经历这一幕。”  
那一夜他们几乎没有睡着；在卢卡直面了自己父亲的死亡之后，伊万自然不可能让她独自度过这一晚，他们和衣躺在床上，以彼此的温暖来安抚今夜的惊变。  
“我也很抱歉。”卢卡看着伊万说道，“你失去了唯一的亲人。”  
伊万沉默了许久，而后长叹了一口气，“我不信鬼神，却希望死后人的灵识能够与已经逝去的人相见，过去这么多年了，也许他也会是想念母亲的。”  
宅里清晨的平静，便是被上房里的小厮那摔在地上的托盘与瓷碗而打碎的。彼时伊万已经回到了自己的房里，假装不知道发生了什么，只是如常的起来洗漱，预备着吃早饭；在小厮急切地推开他的房门时作出一副惊讶的样子。  
四位姨太在伊万检查老爷的尸身时用手里的绢子抹着眼泪，卢卡无泪可流，只静静地站在略远的地方。  
“父亲是突发心疾去世。”伊万一脸沉痛地说道，“时间约莫是在今日清晨，梦里走的，父亲没受任何的苦痛。”  
大姨太听到这句话，开口道，“阿弥陀佛，那真是佛祖怜悯，老爷也算是去得安详。”  
伊万缓缓站起来，吩咐道，“府里治丧自有一套规矩，让人操办起来吧，一定要让父亲的最后一段路也走得体面风光。”  
府里的管家领了吩咐之后房间里一时沉默，却是三姨太突然开口道，指着屋里站着的卢卡，腕上的两只镯子碰在一起，声音乱而脆，“五姨太，昨夜老爷是不是叫你来了上房。”她声音尖利，尽管已经有了心理准备，但卢卡的心跳还是陡然加快。  
“老爷本是好好的，却在见了你之后就突发心疾离世，必然和你脱不了关系。”她字字紧逼，将所有人的视线都引到了卢卡身上，“从前你狐媚老爷也就罢了，如今竟然害得他急病离世。”她的眼里忽而沁出泪，转向大姨太，“夫人，这次一定不能轻易放过她！”  
“三娘！”大夫人还未说话，伊万开口道，“我刚才已经说了，父亲是清晨走的，即便晚上五姨太在父亲的房里，也与她无关。再者，父亲尸骨未寒，您就在这里说起了要处置五娘，是不是太过分了。”  
他缓缓扫视过屋里的人，仆从无不因为他的眼神而面露惴惴之色，那样冰冷的眼神，险些让三姨太在那一刻膝盖发软跪倒在地，“这家里，现在可是您在当家了。”伊万说道，三姨太不敢答话，好一会才说道，“自…自然不是……”  
大姨太在此时开口打圆场，“老爷身死，这家里自然是伊万你当家。”她看了一眼卢卡，“至于五姨太，既然老爷是在清晨走的，那便和她没关系。”她见二姨太想要说话，微微提高了声音说道，“若是有关系，那我们自然都有关系，若是我们平日里好好照顾老爷的身体……”她说不下去，又用手绢拭起眼泪。  
“真难得，大姨太今天竟然帮着我说话。”在房里叠着银锭元宝时卢卡说道，“我还以为，她会第一个站出来说要处置我。”他们此时都已经穿上孝服，伊万替她扶了扶鬓边快要落下的那朵白花，“她没这么傻。等着别人说起这件事，无非是想看我的态度，如今家里是我做主，她当然要和我这个大少爷一条心，也为自己谋求后路。”  
他这位大娘，当年也不过是母亲的丫鬟，能在父亲还说得上专情的时候使了手段成了妾室，后来又成了大夫人，管着宅内事务，总能哄得父亲开心，可是很会审时度势的。  
卢卡还想说什么，伊万先换了话头，“这几日难免要跪着守灵，你之前膝盖就有旧伤，记得每天都用药酒擦一擦。”他说完，自己先笑起来，“瞧我说的，我记着给你擦就是了。”  
今天他当着众人维护卢卡，想必宅里的人多少都看出了他们的关系非同一般，并不仅仅是少爷与五姨太这样简单。伊万从来都不在乎闲言碎语，甚至觉得这样让大家知道了也不错，至少少废许多遮掩的功夫。  
“其实你不必时常过来陪着我。”卢卡说道，“夜里就更不必了，叫人看见了，岂不是不好。”伊万摇摇头，“你遇见了这样的事情，晚上一个人必然害怕，我怎么能放心。”他用指节刮了刮卢卡的侧脸，“要看着你睡得安稳，我才能安心。”  
闲言碎语虽然没有传到伊万和卢卡的耳朵里，却免不了在仆从下人间流传，谁都知道五姨太曾经得老爷欢心，如今也都看见了大少爷对她的处处维护和两人间的暧昧。  
卢卡原本是在厨房里剥虾，这几日里伊万操持宅里的事务辛苦，她也帮不上什么忙，就想着做一份他喜欢吃的水晶虾饼，先给他垫垫肚子。  
与炸虾球不同，水晶虾饼一定要用白虾而不是青虾，虽然味道有所不及，但却取其色白，做出来的水晶虾饼才能颜色纯白。  
卢卡先剥去虾头，再剥壳去尾，最后用刀尖挑出白虾脊背处的虾线。没剥上几只，便听见有话飘进耳朵里，说话的人显然没想到她就在厨房，兀自说得痛快，“要说五姨太，那真是有本事，大少爷可是留洋见过大世面的，也被她玩弄在掌心里。要我说，真就是狐狸精转世，专迷男人。”  
卢卡的手顿了顿，又若无其事地挑去手里白虾的虾线，听见另一个声音说道，“可不是吗，别看五姨太平日里不言不语，就那张脸，看着就够让男人心动了。”  
“你不懂，就是那种柔弱样子，才让男人心生怜惜。你忘了大少爷和她第一次说话，不就是见她在雪地里可怜，帮了把手吗，这就被她找到了靠山。”  
“大少爷啊，人长得俊俏，也有一身的好医术，却偏偏被她缠上了。我看以后估计不再是老爷的五姨太，要成少爷的姨太太了。”  
“姨太太？你可真不敢说，看少爷对她的那个专情样子，估计会让她过门当大夫人呢。”  
“大少爷也真是，城里倾慕他的名媛小姐怕是都能排到城外了，看上谁不好，偏偏是这个家里的狐狸精。”  
卢卡剥好了虾，放在碗里，也不想去直面那编排自己和伊万的两位下人，免得在宅里服丧的日子里还要起了是非。伊万如今在家里是老爷的地位，饮食也在小厨房单做，她去到那里，因着还没到做饭的时候，厨房里很安静。  
七分虾肉加上三分的猪板油，放在一起剁碎，不能斩得太碎，否则水晶虾饼吃在嘴里就少了口感，猪板油为虾饼添上了油脂，不让虾饼过于干涩。加上一点点芡粉，葱汁姜汁去腥，而后捏成圆球，略按成厚厚的小圆饼状。  
油炸也有讲究，要用猪油，不能烧得过热，温油炸，炸出来才能白如凝脂、温如软玉，入口松而脆。  
卢卡拿着一盘水晶虾饼和一碟椒盐面去到伊万的房间里，对方正坐在桌前看这一场丧事下来要支出的账目，见她进来，吸了吸鼻子，“好香啊，是水晶虾饼吗？”卢卡笑着点头，说道，“是。知道你辛苦，就给你做了一盘当小食。”  
她将盘子与小碟放在桌上，看着伊万拿着筷子夹取了一个，在椒盐面里略蘸了蘸便送进嘴里，提醒道，“小心烫。”伊万却好像全然没有感觉到，只说道，“真好吃，我之前给你提过一次，你就记下了。”  
卢卡在他面前坐下，见他吃得欢心，自己也笑起来，但过了一会，那笑容又慢慢从脸上褪去，她想起了自己听见的闲话，知道现在宅里一定有许多人这样说着他们两人。  
“伊万，”她开口道，“我还是觉得，虽然现在老爷已死，但我们还是应该，”伊万抬起头，看着他的眼睛让卢卡说话变得格外的艰难，“应该保持距离，不能太显眼了。”  
伊万皱起眉，“是不是有人对你说了什么。”卢卡急忙摇头，“不是不是，是我自己这么觉得。”但伊万明显是不信，牵过她的左手，拇指在她的手背上摩挲，“真的吗，卢卡，你可不要骗我，我们总是对彼此很坦诚，不是吗？”  
他这样说，卢卡更觉得自己本就摇摇欲坠的谎言彻底坍塌，“是……”她说道，“我的确是听到了一些闲话。”她反握住伊万的手，“其实，更难听的话我都听过。”她低头苦笑了一下，又抬头看着自己的心上人，“但我不想他们这样说你。”  
现在想起来，那些人觉得他们之间的关系全是自己勾引，似乎也不错，至少伊万的好名声得以保全，而她早就习惯被置于风口浪尖之上了。  
“我不在乎他们说什么。”伊万坚定地说道，拉过卢卡，让她坐在自己的腿上，“我只是心疼你，那些话一定很难听。”  
“我倒是不在乎，只是……”伊万打断她的话，问道，“卢卡，你想和我在一起吗？”  
卢卡愣了愣，“当然想。”  
“那便足够了。”伊万笑着说道，“你我既然都不在乎那些闲话，那便让他们说去吧。无能之人才会逞一时口舌之快。”他搂在卢卡腰上的手臂紧了紧，“等家里的事情处理完，我们就离开这里，去到一个新的地方，就像我们之前计划的那样。”  
在心中那阵蜜意翻涌之后，卢卡才想起自己最初是想说什么，明明是想劝他和自己保持距离，却不知怎的又被他说服，哄得她同意继续这样下去。  
伊万看出她在想什么，笑着捏了捏她的鼻子，“不是我自夸，我的口才可是很好的。虽然也不算是有诡辩之才，但说服你还是足够了。”  
卢卡摇摇头只觉得无奈，“谢谢你又提醒我这一点。”她又说道，“快把虾饼吃了，凉了就不好吃了。你要是喜欢，我以后再给你做就是了。”


	6. 八宝饭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 食物描写来自刘枋《吃的艺术》  
> 现在回头看这篇写得还是蛮尬的（

因着老爷是突发心疾死在了自己身上，卢卡夜里总是很难入眠，即便勉强睡着，也总会因为噩梦惊醒。如今家里依旧是有条不紊的置办着丧仪，没有了来自父亲的束缚，伊万直接让她住在了自己的房间里，卢卡不信家里没有人不知道这件事，但却都选择了在他们面前闭口不言，至于人后如何说，卢卡不想去理会。  
伊万原本也不想做得如此明显，只是看着卢卡因为睡不好一个安稳觉而在眼底形成的鸦青色，又因为丧仪的疲惫而更显得虚弱，实在是让他着急，也顾不上丧仪尚未完成，便让卢卡直接和自己住在一起。  
起初这个决定卢卡是不赞同的，但伊万却对自己晚上要陪着她这件事很是坚持，“要么你住在我房里，要么我每天晚上来找你，天亮再离开，你自己选吧。”近日家里本就事多，卢卡自然不愿意伊万辛苦了一日第二天清晨还要顾着不被人看见选择早起，只得顺从地搬去了伊万的房里。  
住在一起的第一个晚上，在伊万想要熄灭灯的时候，卢卡拉住了他的袖子，“能不能，开着？”她试探着说道，过于寂静的夜里总让卢卡想起许多事情，更让她觉得害怕。伊万点点头，“当然。”  
他说完，让卢卡躺下，自己侧躺着揽住她，安慰道，“我在这里陪着你，不用怕。”卢卡低低地嗯了一声，与他靠得更近，“开着灯你会不会睡不着？”她轻声说道，感受到伊万的手温柔地抚摸着她披散开的长发。  
“不会。”伊万说着低头吻了吻她的额头，“我之前学医辛苦，练成了什么环境下都能睡着的本事。”他的唇贴着卢卡额间说道，“我守着你，安心的睡吧。”卢卡在他怀里嗯了一声，闭上了眼睛，身边人传来的体温让她觉得安心。  
卢卡终究还是因为噩梦惊醒，她惊惶地坐起来，房内一直点着的灯也没有让她的心安定半分，她的脸颊上挂着泪珠，大口的喘息着。  
“卢卡，你怎么了？”伊万因为她的动作而醒来，睡眼惺忪间看见她仓皇的神色，睡意立刻消去了大半，急忙坐起来将她搂进怀里。“我…我梦见……老爷…他……”卢卡断断续续地说道，“他对我做那些事……然后忽然就……”  
她说不下去，伊万却也明白她究竟梦见些什么，急忙哄道，“别怕，我的天使。”他反复说道，“事情都已经过去了，父亲不会再伤害你，他的死也与你无关。”卢卡的身体依旧在颤抖，将自己蜷缩在伊万的怀里，闭上眼睛听着耳边他的心跳声。  
男人有力的臂膀和温柔的安慰逐渐让卢卡冷静下来，伊万用拇指拭去她的眼泪，保证道，“等事情处理完，我们就离开，你就不会再被这些回忆缠绕了。”他捧着卢卡的脸，让两人的视线胶着在一起，“卢卡，我的天使，我一直都在。”  
说完他低头给了卢卡一个绵长的吻，卢卡并不懂得所谓吻技，总是被动的回应着，但她总是格外喜欢亲吻所传达的，伊万对她的情意，让她的心能够安定下来。  
一吻结束，卢卡已经平静下来，没有动作，只依旧靠在伊万的怀里，“对不起。”她轻声说道，“我吵醒你了。”伊万扶着她躺下，只说道，“我很高兴我醒来了，卢卡，我不想让你独自承受这些事。”  
他说完，又在卢卡的唇上吻了吻，手掌盖在她的眼睛上，说道，“睡吧，别害怕。”

“西方的医术，是什么样子的？”丧仪临近尾声，伊万也终于有了时间能够在晴好的下午与卢卡对坐着闲话，卢卡好奇地问道，“和老祖宗传下来的医术有什么不同吗？”她说着话，手里的动作也并不停歇，挑选着面前的莲子。  
“有一定相似的地方，比如都是通过表症来判断病因。”伊万解释道，“不过更多的还是不同，比如我们的医术讲究望闻问切，西方人却会借助工具去更仔细全面的寻找病因。再者，我们的治疗方式大多是喝汤药，或者用上针灸。西方却不同，他们也会用针，只不过是用针将药水注入血管里，另外，如果病症严重，西方人也会选择做手术，更简单的说法是开刀，切除掉坏死的部分。”  
“开刀？”卢卡因为这个词瑟缩了一下，“是会用刀子把人切开吗？”伊万点点头，“会先将病人麻醉，让他感觉不到，然后切开他的皮肤，找到病变的部分，切除掉之后再缝合。”他看着卢卡脸上露出畏惧的神色，笑着说道，“当然了，也不是所有的病症都用这种方式。普通的小毛病，吃药或是打针也足够了。”  
“我之前在你的书桌上看见的那张图，就是，”她的手指在身前虚空地画上了几圈，“就是为了你学习开刀做准备吗？”  
卢卡是个闲不住的人，再加上住进伊万的房间里之后，对方也不想房间里有下人进来，所以都是卢卡在帮他收拾，有时候她也会在收拾书桌时翻看几页。  
“是的。”伊万说道，挑了颗饱满的新鲜莲子喂到卢卡嘴里，“那是人体脏器图，也就是我们常说的五脏六腑。”他看见卢卡似乎颇有兴趣，便说道，“你想学吗，这个很简单，我可以教你。”他说完，拉着卢卡坐到自己的腿上，又笑着说道，“我之前还庆幸西医不讲究穴位，那个背起来可麻烦多了。”  
如今刚开春，可风依旧带着寒凉，卢卡也还穿着厚衣服，伊万的手指触到她身上时，因着衣服的阻隔几乎感觉不到位置。  
“介意把衣服脱掉吗？”伊万在她耳边轻声说道，让卢卡的耳廓飞快地窜上了粉色，但她还是点点头，维持着坐在伊万大腿上的姿势，伸手解开外衣的扣子。这不是她第一次在男人面前主动脱去衣服，之前伺候老爷时，偶尔他也喜欢看着卢卡自己将衣服一件件脱去，但不同的是，在面对伊万的时候，卢卡除了羞涩之外并无别的感受，手指也并未颤抖。  
她的衣服挂在臂弯间，上身只着了一件黑色绸缎、用细细的金线绣了梅花的肚兜，深色的绸缎衬得她的肌肤更加白皙。美人在怀，伊万的喉头滚动了一下，再开口时，比刚才要低沉了几分。  
“这里是心脏。”他的手指点在卢卡胸前稍左的位置说道，隔着肚兜他也能感觉到被包裹着的乳肉的柔软，实在是令人心猿意马。“这两边是肺，人都有两个肺，一左一右，肾脏也是同样的。”他的手掌顺着卢卡的背部缓缓摸下去，掌心碰到了背后肚兜的系结，伊万用了好几秒钟才克制住拉开它的冲动。  
“这里是胃。”伊万说道，手掌贴着卢卡上中腹到左上腹部的位置，“胃是我们重要的消化器官，形状很像一个囊。”他的手指又在卢卡的腹上走过，“这一块区域，是肠道，食物在胃里消化后会经过它们进一步分解。”  
他的手指最后落在卢卡的盆腔中心的位置，“这里，是女孩子才有的器官，是你的子宫，孕育子息的地方。”伊万说话时才意识到自己的声音有多沙哑，询问道，“记住了吗？”  
卢卡点点头，声音小到几乎听不见，“嗯。”她的皮肤因为害羞而泛着一层好看的粉色，不仅仅是因为伊万的手触摸着她的身体，还因为这个姿势能够清晰的感知到伊万下半身的器物逐渐硬起来。  
卢卡知道那里是男人用来行房事的器物，每次被叫去上房时她都不愿意去看老爷疲软的那根，却还记得它在自己的下体和乳间反复蹭动所带来的折磨。伊万和老爷的区别在于，此刻他的男根已经因为刚才简单的触碰变得硬挺。  
伊万让她站起来，不自在地咳了一声，“卢卡，我先回避一下。”他说道，伊万深知卢卡心中的阴霾，要让她 接受情事并不是简短的过程，也不强求，准备起身去自己简单解决一下。  
他刚站起来，想离开却被卢卡从身后搂住，柔软的身躯贴着他的后背，“伊万，我愿意把自己给你。”她的声音虽低，却丝毫没有迟疑。  
伊万转过身，只觉得喉间干渴，卢卡再次肯定地说道，“我愿意。”她说着，准备将还挂在臂肘间的外衣完全脱下，伊万却按捺不住，不等她这短暂的动作做完，便将卢卡打横抱起，走进内室里。卢卡的手勾在他的脖子上，生平第一次，并没有对将要发生的情事产生恐惧。  
伊万将她放在床榻上，脱去她的外衣放在一边，不愿让自己显得过于急切，“你如果不愿意，我们立刻就停下来。”他说道，在卢卡的唇上索了一个吻，“我不会勉强你的。”  
他倾身上前，以温柔缠绵的吻开始，手掌从卢卡的脸颊滑落到她的脖颈，再抚摸过她的双肩，顺着手臂摸到了她的手背。卢卡的身体动了动，想要更靠近他，在唇间发出细微的声音，学着去回应伊万的吻。  
伊万的手依旧在她的上半身游走，他并未解开卢卡的肚兜，只隔着绸缎用拇指轻轻揉弄着她胸前的乳尖，让那两点蓓蕾成了点缀在肚兜上开得最艳的梅花。  
卢卡从未体会到胸前被细致温柔的对待，在她的记忆里，这里遭受的总是大力的揉捏，或者啃咬，留下几日都难以消退的痕迹。此刻一切的感觉都是陌生的，她只觉得胸前有些发痒，却让她想要更多。  
她羞于将这件事说出口，只在伊万询问她是否还好时点头，她的情郎便继续着动作，他用两指捏住卢卡的一边乳尖，施加着轻微的力道，让卢卡获得一点刺激感，却又不至于过分。卢卡终于有所反应，扭动了一下身体，伊万立刻停了动作，“不舒服吗？”他问道。  
“不是……”卢卡小声说道，“只觉得有点奇怪。”她拉住伊万的衣角，“是、是好的那种奇怪。”她不敢去看伊万的神色，但她知道伊万此刻一定在笑，他偏过头将吻印在卢卡的颈侧，“你能接受就好。”他说道。  
伊万的吻逐渐往下，吻过她的锁骨之后又将唇落在她隆起的乳肉上，肚兜的遮掩下卢卡的胸前轮廓并不明显，但伊万已经看过许多次，知道绸缎之下是怎样的美好风景。  
隔着肚兜，伊万用舌尖拨弄着一边蓓蕾，感觉到它已经挺立起来，他抬眼看了一下卢卡的神色，发现她除了羞涩之外并没有什么不适神情，便大胆起来，将乳珠含进嘴里。卢卡发出一声短促的惊呼，肚兜隔绝了大半的触感，可卢卡还是能清晰地感觉到伊万唇舌的动作，他在吮吸着那个自己羞怯的地方，又用舌尖反复玩弄。  
伊万的双手也并不停歇，一手玩弄着另一边的乳尖，另一只手抚摸着卢卡挺翘的臀瓣。  
身上传来的陌生感觉让卢卡发出了她自己都没有意识到的细小嘤咛声，伊万在这时候抬起头，询问道，“我的天使，你想让我继续吗？”他的手掌由臀瓣往上，抚摸过腰后的肌肤落在那个在卢卡扭动之后已经变得松垮的小结上。  
“……想。”卢卡羞得不愿看他，给出了自己的答复。  
被解开的肚兜自头顶脱下，卢卡的脸红得几乎能滴出血。她的双乳已经恢复了白嫩，看不出过去被折磨的痕迹，让伊万想起了曾经在国外吃过的那种纯白色的牛奶布丁，上面有着红艳艳的一颗樱桃作为点缀。他总喜欢先吃下那颗樱桃，去品尝酸甜的滋味。  
他靠近那对乳房，抬起眼睛轻声安慰道，“卢卡，别怕，我不会伤害你的。”卢卡一直知道这一点，所以她并未推拒，只任由伊万含住她的乳尖，没有肚兜的阻隔，唇舌的动作传递到敏感的奶头上格外清晰。  
卢卡在他用舌苔舔过之后又叼住吮吸时忍不住发出一声呻吟，只觉得那种陌生的愉悦感在胸前飞快地窜到了下体，让她觉得混乱，卢卡知道自己的乳头已经被伊万舔湿，她的情郎乐于见到那粉色的蓓蕾泛着一层水光的样子，亲吻她的乳肉说卢卡你真美，而后又含住另一边的乳尖。  
她不知道自己的下体为何也会有了润意，像是体内有水逐渐渗出来，她想要合上腿来减轻自己的羞耻感，可伊万的一条大腿正卡在她的两腿间，她只好放弃这个想法，而愉悦感自胸前弥漫，让她半点分不出心去想着自己的身体变得很奇怪。  
唇舌无法顾及的另一边乳头，伊万和之前一样，用手指捻住它，或是轻轻挤压，抑或是在拨弄之后将它按进乳晕里，在它弹起来之后又用自己手指上的细茧轻柔地刮蹭，不会让卢卡觉得疼，只是一种别样的愉悦感。  
“伊万……”卢卡的手紧紧攥着他的衣服说道，“我觉得自己……变得好奇怪……”她从不知道这里被触碰可以是温柔又令自己舒服的，更不知道自己会在情郎的触碰下不自觉发出那些细小的喘息声，还有下体越发明晰的湿意，都让她觉得不适应。  
“你不奇怪，卢卡。”伊万在亲吻她的乳肉之后说道，“这是你的身体觉得舒服的自然反应。”他又觉得疼惜，继续说道，“你本就值得被这样好好对待。”  
卢卡不知道该怎样告诉伊万自己因为他对自己双乳的动作而湿得厉害，这感觉让她觉得陌生，却也并不排斥，她从不会排斥伊万所给予的一切。  
在她又一次因为伊万的吮吸而发出一声呻吟的时候，能够清楚的感觉到下体涌出一股液体，带着汹涌的愉悦感席卷她的身体，让她搂住伊万发出喘息声。伊万停下了动作，手掌抚摸着她的后背作为安抚，另一只手探到了她的下身，很轻松地拉下了她的裤子。  
“我……不知道自己是怎么了……”卢卡轻声说道，全然不知所措，只能将手里伊万的衣料攥得不成样子。  
“你很好，卢卡，这是你的身体觉得舒服之后的正常反应，再为你的情事做准备。”伊万向她解释，试探着抚摸过卢卡的大腿内侧，卢卡的身体在那一刻颤抖起来，并不是因为情潮，而是因为恐惧。  
她的过去里有太多床事上的糟糕记忆，即便只是简单的抚摸腿根，也足以勾起它们。  
伊万自然也注意到了，他立刻停下了手上的动作，柔声安抚道，“今天就到这里吧，我们不继续了。”他说着直起身体，在卢卡的脸颊上落下一个吻，“没事了，别怕。”伊万拿过卢卡的外衣给她披上，搂着她反复安慰。  
“可……可是你还……”她想要替伊万抚慰男根，却被伊万牵着手止住了动作，“没关系。”他说道，“我说过了，我不会勉强你的。”  
卢卡知道并不是一定要进到自己的体内才能够纾解男人的欲望，但伊万显然并不想让她替自己做这些事，“对不起。”在自己的提议被伊万拒绝之后卢卡说道，伊万却笑起来，手指在她的鼻子上刮了一下，说道，“傻姑娘，你不需要为这种事抱歉。”

他们的第二次尝试同样是一时兴起，起初伊万的心思很是单纯，只是惦记着卢卡曾经下体的伤，想要确认她伤势已经好全，便让卢卡脱下裤子，自己再给她检查一下。多次的检查已经让卢卡习惯，她只顺从地躺在床上，褪下自己的裤子，朝着伊万分开双腿，将自己的下体全然展示在他眼前。  
那些肿胀已经消退，和卢卡的双乳一样，并没有留下什么痕迹，“恢复得很好。”伊万对她说道，卢卡勾起唇角，说那就好。她并没有什么值得给伊万的东西，除了自己的一颗真心，也许只剩下她的处女之身。  
尽管一直是以医者的态度面对卢卡的下体，但伊万自己却知道他有多少旖旎心思，即便是在他第一次给卢卡疗伤之后，当天夜里他就做了一个情色的梦，梦到了他的五娘，在自己的身下喘息得娇媚撩人。  
伊万自觉将这心思藏得极好，卢卡没有半点发觉，即便他们后来在一起了，自己也并没有表现出分毫。可现在，他的心里却忽然发痒，像是曾经被压抑的冲动再也克制不住，随时要破笼而出。  
他先是吻过卢卡的腿侧，并没有受到卢卡的反抗；当他将唇贴上卢卡的花瓣时，卢卡终于有了动作，“不要……”她说道，“很脏……”她坐起来，推了推伊万的肩膀，却被情郎看着眼睛温柔地说道，“卢卡，你不脏。”  
“可、可那里，不可以……”卢卡红着脸拒绝，伊万这一次却没有随了她的意愿，只说道，“女孩子被触碰这里，会觉得很舒服，卢卡，相信我一次好不好？”他总让卢卡说不出拒绝的话，最终她也只是点头表示默许。  
伊万用舌尖拨开两片花瓣，露出隐藏着的花蕾，那里曾遭受过粗暴的对待，伊万想用一次好的经历让卢卡忘记之前的痛楚，想让她知道这里是可以让她获得愉悦感的地方。“你知道吗卢卡，”他的唇贴着花蕾说道，轻微的震动让卢卡几乎没有心思去听伊万在说什么，“上天为女孩子创造这里，就是为了让她们觉得舒服。”  
他说完，便舔过那处花蕾，卢卡不得不咬住自己的唇让抵挡住理智所无法压抑的呻吟。伊万似乎并没有察觉到她的难耐，继续专心地侍弄着这里，用舌尖在花蕾上转着画圈。  
卢卡几乎坐起来，这是更甚于之前她被玩弄乳尖时的愉悦感，她知道唯有推开伊万才能停止自己的无措，可伊万的舌头如此灵活，反复拨弄着花蕾，又时不时用唇吻它，发出清晰的亲吻声，卢卡知道自己心底的声音，她并不想让伊万停下来。  
伊万的手臂从卢卡的膝盖下穿过，让卢卡曲起的双腿立于自己肩上，成了更方便他动作的姿势。有情水从蜜穴里淌出，让伊万在舔舐花蕾时也尝到了蜜液特有的甜腥味，他知道此刻可以更进一步，但他却不愿这样做，今夜他的目的，只是让卢卡有一段美好的记忆，能够更快地忘记曾经的苦痛。  
他含住那枚让卢卡发出柔媚喘息的花蕾，一瞬间现实与他曾经的梦境重合，一时让他没有克制住动作，发出一声响亮的吮吸声。卢卡向后仰躺在枕头上，双腿不自觉想要夹紧，只觉得自己又被卷入了那阵陌生的情潮之中。  
伊万抬起头对着她笑，那笑容此刻既让卢卡倾心又让她觉得脸红，卢卡想要找到自己的手绢，替他擦去唇上沾着的情液，伊万却在她的注视下用舌将晶莹而黏稠的液体舔去。“你别……”卢卡有些慌乱地说道，简单地提起裤子之后不顾腿软，快步走到桌边倒了一杯茶给伊万，让他漱口。  
“别再这样了。”卢卡小声说道，“那里很脏。”伊万却凑上来吻她，“不脏，我的天使，你很干净。”他又问道，“那么卢卡，你觉得舒服吗？”卢卡刚刚降下去些许的脸颊温度又升上来，但她还是选择了诚实，“舒服。”  
“那就足够了。”伊万笑着说道，“我去取些水给你擦洗一下。”他说完，想要下床，却被卢卡止住了动作。  
“我也想让你舒服。”她鼓起勇气说道，目光扫过伊万隆起的下体，声音越发地低下去，“让我帮你吧，好不好？”她虽然害羞，目光里却透露出坚持，伊万最终还是点头，“你什么时候想停下来都可以。”他说道，由着卢卡解开自己的裤头。  
伊万的性器显然与卢卡印象里的不同，这根器物正因为情欲而硬挺勃发，能够看见上面的青筋，显然在渴望着抚慰和释放。卢卡试探着握住它，缓慢地撸动着柱身，“这样，可以吗？”她轻声问道，伊万点点头，将脸埋进她的颈窝里，单是卢卡为自己疏解欲望这一认知就已经让他足够兴奋了。  
卢卡的动作生涩，她并未为老爷做过这件事，大约是老爷自己也知道没有用处，所以总是采用更让他有兴致的方式。伊万握住她的手，引着她的手掌来到男根顶端的伞状龟头，让她抚摸着那条小缝，卢卡的唇在他的脸上飞快地吻了吻。  
伊万发出低低的喘息声，在卢卡裸露的肩头落下数个吻，另一只手探进她的衣服里抚摸。他的动作并不让卢卡感到抗拒，反倒觉得是一种无声的鼓励，知道自己用对了方式，同样让伊万觉得舒服，让他情动不已。  
伊万引着她的掌心撸过柱身，让她的手指触摸到根部的两颗球体，那里同样饱胀，等待着卢卡的抚慰。  
卢卡用自己的掌心包裹着那两颗，用自己青涩的技巧来取悦伊万。“我想吻你。”他的情郎偏过头说道，温热的气息落在卢卡的唇上，不需要进一步的动作，卢卡便顺从地奉上来自己的唇，学着伊万曾经的动作，含住他的下唇吮吸。  
伊万很快便拿走主动权，舌头舔过卢卡的唇之后便分开了她的唇齿，进到她的口腔里，触碰到她柔软的舌。卢卡曾经从不知道原来一个吻也会让自己升起渴望，她绵软的声音像是小猫的叫声，让伊万的男根更加硬挺。  
伊万射在卢卡的掌心里时，女孩已经觉得手酸，在伊万发泄之后又与他交换了一个浅浅的吻。“你喜欢吗？”她不确定地问道，手上的浊液提醒着她自己刚才做了什么，更让她脸颊泛红。“我喜欢，很喜欢。”伊万拥着她说道，“我爱你，我的天使。”

卢卡选了上好的莲子、桂圆肉、红枣丁、还有红豆，又预备了糯米和豆沙，准备给伊万做一道八宝饭当饭后的甜食。  
所谓八宝饭，从来都不特指哪八样东西，卢卡是按照伊万素日喜爱的食材准备的。莲子要事先挑选，择出容易煮软的那种，事先煮到八分熟，以免到时候不够绵软，毁了八宝饭的整体口感。  
桂圆挑了两种，红白都有，卢卡花了些时间将它们挨个剥出果肉。红枣丁相对简单，只需要红枣去核再切成小丁。原本有了豆沙，卢卡就不想再放入红豆，可在厨房准备时，忽而就想起了那句“此物最相思”，便也准备用一些。  
糯米不易蒸，卢卡也不愿意用外面买的现成糯米饭，便早做准备，将糯米蒸得烂软之后拌上猪油和糖，放在一旁备用。  
豆沙要先于糯米饭准备，煮豆时不必放太多水，加少许碱；再将煮好的红豆放进能够滤出豆沙的容器里，用勺子将红豆碾烂，下面放置一口锅，用水将豆沙冲进锅里，弃掉豆皮之后等待三五分钟，豆沙沉进水底，将水倒去之后将豆沙装在白布里拧去水分，之后再用足量的猪油和糖炒至水份全干便成了。  
盛放八宝饭的碗里要抹上一层冷凝的猪油使之易粘，将之前准备好的莲子等配料摆成花样，卢卡想了想，还是摆了一个福字在碗里。在这之后一勺一勺小心地将糯米饭铺一层在摆好的花样上，将豆沙放在糯米饭中间，再覆上一层糯米。  
蒸制的时候卢卡去唤伊万，想让他歇一歇，最后却是在停放老爷尸身的灵堂里寻到了他。走进这里时，卢卡依旧觉得畏惧，并不是因为生死，而是因为躺在那里的男人曾经对自己的折磨。  
“怎么过来了？”伊万见到她时问道，手臂圈在她的腰上，“我做了八宝饭，很快就好了。”卢卡说道，没有避开伊万的吻。  
伊万没有错过她的神色，柔声道，“他不会再伤害你了，后天父亲出殡，这一切都会过去的。”卢卡点点头，顾及到此时是在哪里，并没有别的动作，伊万却不在乎，将她揽进怀里，让她靠在自己胸前。  
“只要有你在身边，我就什么都不怕。”卢卡说道，交付着全然的信任与情意。伊万的脸贴在她柔顺的头发上，回应卢卡时弯起了嘴角；在卢卡看不见自己神情时，抬头目光阴冷地看着父亲的尸身。  
晚餐简单，伊万依旧心疼她忙活了许久去准备，卢卡却觉得甘之如饴，吃完饭又将蒸好的八宝饭端上来，翻扣在盘里。“我加了不少糖，所以就没有准备淋在上面的糖汁。”卢卡看着伊万舀起一勺说道，“你要是觉得味道不够，我再去做碗冰糖汁。”  
“不必了，已经足够了。”伊万笑着说道，舀了一勺喂到卢卡嘴里。  
伊万没想到的是，当他们躺在床上时，却是卢卡主动提起那件他一直在等待着合适的时机的事情，他名义上的五姨娘在肚兜之外罩着一件寝衣，却也没有扣上，用那双灵动的眸子看着他说道，“伊万，让我真正成为你的女人吧。”  
伊万本想说你不必勉强自己、我可以等，但卢卡的目光却让他咽下了这句话，她缱绻却又执着地看着自己，似乎是在告诉他：我已经准备好了。“你确定吗？”伊万还是问道，卢卡点了点头，“我确定。”她又躲闪着目光说道，“我也……很想要你。”  
伊万倾身过去让卢卡仰躺在床上，自己的手臂撑在她身体的两侧，居高临下地看着她，“你要知道，我这次不会中途停下来了。”  
“嗯。”卢卡从容地回应道，手指解开他寝衣的第一颗扣子，“我也不希望你停下来。”  
在被伊万吻住的时候，一种期待、胆怯与兴奋混合在一起的复杂感觉从尾椎骨飞快地窜上卢卡的脊椎。这次伊万的吻比平日里要急切了一些，大约是因为压抑许久的情欲终于可以尽情地展露出来。  
当这一吻过去，两人都有些喘，伊万在她的唇上落下一个与刚才不同的轻柔的吻，起身说道，“等我一下。”他在卢卡不解的目光中离开，从旁边的小柜子里拿了一个精致的小圆钵之后又回到床上。  
“这是我之前准备的。”伊万对着卢卡解释道，“我不想让你受伤。”他打开小圆钵放在一边，卢卡闻见了玫瑰的馥郁香气，她知道那里面装的是什么，是行房事时会用在女子身上的膏脂。即便已经有了决心，但看到玫瑰膏脂时卢卡还是忍不住脸红。  
她的短暂分神很快被伊万用吻唤回，卢卡搂住他的脖颈尽力去迎合，唇间因反复触碰而发出的声音格外明晰。伊万在亲吻时宽下她那件单薄的寝衣，卢卡今日穿了他们初见时的那件肚兜，红色丝绸为底，上面绣着开得正好的牡丹。  
伊万知道，她是想用这种方式，与那段灰暗的过去做一个彻底的了断。  
他接着褪下了卢卡的裤子，让她修长的双腿裸露着，却并没有解开她的肚兜，在卢卡自己想要伸手时，还摇了摇头。卢卡虽然不解，但也听话地收回了手；伊万的目光里满是火热的欲念，亲吻她肌肤的动作却说得上虔诚。  
伊万又与她交换了一个吻，然后开始吻过自己双唇所能触及到的每一处。落下的每一个吻都带着珍而重之的情意，让卢卡几乎想要落泪。  
“我爱你。”伊万在亲吻间隙反复说道，卢卡伸手抚摸他的脸颊，被伊万握住手，将吻落在手背上，而后又亲吻她的指尖。  
他吻过被肚兜所遮盖的上半身，又顺着身体的曲线，将吻落在卢卡的腿上。伊万的吻细密而轻缓，卢卡在这过程中原本略有些紧绷的身体也逐渐放松下来。  
在细致地亲吻过卢卡的身体之后，伊万才抬开卢卡的一条腿，让她的下体裸露在眼前，却并不急着做什么，只先在她的大腿内侧印下一枚吻痕。“这、这是做什么……”他总有让卢卡想不到的方式，女孩只觉得害羞而不解。  
“只是想为第一夜留下一点纪念。”伊万笑着说道，手指轻轻抚摸着那枚吻痕，“很快就会消退的，不会留很久。”  
他的手指顺着肌理往上，触到了卢卡下体的花园，卢卡往后缩了缩，却也仅此而已。伊万先用舌舔过那处敏感的花蕾，令它变得湿润，而后才用手指揉弄，起先动作轻柔，如同羽毛拂过，卢卡却觉得他的手指一点点勾起了自己的欲念。  
“伊万……”她低低地唤道，只觉得腰也逐渐软下去，“我在这里。”她的情郎回应道。加重了一点力道，让那阵说不上有多熟悉的愉悦感再一次逐渐夺去卢卡的理智。他的身体再次与卢卡齐平，却并没有停下手里的动作。  
“卢卡，你真美。”他赞叹道，伊万甚至后悔自己当初没有选择绘画或者文学，无法用笔触或文字描绘出卢卡此刻的媚态与娇美，只好通过言语来告知她，“我第一次见到你的时候，”他轻声说道，“我就被你吸引了。”  
“当时我还没有意识到这一点，可我很快便知道，自己根本无法将视线从你身上收回来。”伊万一边说着，一边将吻落在卢卡的乳肉上。“我怜惜你，帮助你，对你好，归根到底，是因为我在见到你的第一眼时，就已经爱上了你。”  
身体上的愉悦感无比清晰，卢卡更因为伊万的真切告白而觉得内心满足。夜里安静，她不敢肆意发出声音，只尽量将呻吟都压抑在喉咙里，腰肢轻轻晃动迎合着伊万的手指。  
伊万脱下了她的肚兜，如同他们第一次的尝试那般含住她的乳尖，卢卡这里敏感，在伊万用唇舌玩弄，又加大了力道揉弄着她的花蕾时，很快便攀上了愉悦的巅峰。  
他用手指挖出一大团膏体，在体温下很快便融化，“卢卡，不要害怕，好吗？我不会弄疼你的。”他在卢卡耳边说道，手指抚摸着她下体的花瓣。“嗯。”卢卡放匀了呼吸，感受着伊万手指上沾着滑腻的膏脂，与自己的情液混合在一起，缓慢地进到自己的蜜穴里。  
“卢卡，你现在是玫瑰味的。”伊万笑着说道，卢卡原本被打开身体的些许不适也因为这句玩笑话而消退不少，“难受吗？”伊万问道，卢卡摇了摇头，“只是……”她想了想，却找不到言辞来形容，“我说不出来，但我不觉得反感。”  
这句话明显鼓励了伊万，他舔吮着卢卡的乳尖，又添了一根手指在卢卡的蜜穴里，缓慢地旋转着两根手指，说着话分散卢卡的注意力，“我的天使，告诉我，你是什么时候开始心悦我的？”  
“我不知道。”卢卡说道，思绪因为伊万在胸前的动作而分散，“也许和你一样，从第一眼就……”她想起自己那日在树下，见到这位大少爷的场景，“我那时候就觉得，你长得可真俊俏。”伊万从她的胸前抬起头，笑容温暖如同三月的阳光，“真好。”他说道，“原来我们都是对彼此一见倾心。”  
卢卡已经赤裸，伊万却只是敞开了衣襟，让她觉得心有不甘，她摸索着松开伊万的裤头，让早已挺立的男根露在空气里，只是简单的触碰，却也能感觉到它的体量，想到这根器物即将进到自己的身体里，卢卡一时分不清心里期待和胆怯哪样更多。  
三根手指在体内扩张时，卢卡总归还是觉得不适，但伊万是个公平的人，让她体会到多少不适，便给予她同等的愉悦感。卢卡抬起手，原本是想要让手腕抵在唇边，却看见了腕上的玉镯，那本就是上等的羊脂美玉，又因为被她天天戴着更有了一层光泽。  
一瞬间卢卡想起了伊万当初给自己戴上玉镯的情形，和那句并无半分迟疑的，“我本就心悦你。”  
“可以了。”她轻声说道，还是不可抑制的脸红起来，“伊万，你、你进来吧……”  
伊万抽回了自己的手指，卢卡主动抬起身子给了他一个吻，开口道，“要我吧。”  
男人不需要她再说一次，扶着自己的肉柱，一寸寸地进到卢卡的蜜穴，紧致的花腔豪无缝隙地缠绕着他的性器，伊万在将整根都埋进她的蜜穴之后舒出一口气，却顾及到她会不适应而没有进一步动作。  
小穴被粗长肉柱撑开的感觉并不十分好受，但卢卡并没有出声让伊万停下来，等到男根完全进到自己体内，卢卡心里升起一股异样的满足感，好像他们终于被彼此彻底拥有。“嗯……”她额头贴在伊万的肩上说道，“没关系了。”  
得到她的允准，伊万才试探着动了动，退出去一点，再缓慢地顶进来，如此反复，看着卢卡的表情逐渐由不适应变为接受。他托起卢卡的大腿，让它们缠住自己的腰，顶弄中加重了一点力道。  
他刻意让性器蹭过花蕾的根脉所布及的区域，卢卡发出一声轻呼，显然是没有料到这来得突然的愉悦感。  
伊万的低声喘息就落在她的耳边，卢卡知道这个男人此时的情动，她试探着摆动腰肢，或是收紧蜜穴去迎合他，似乎效果相差无几，都让伊万露出的难以自制的表情，几次尝试下来，卢卡只觉得埋在她小穴里的男根似乎又粗了些。  
起先伊万的手握着卢卡的胯骨，方便自己挺腰肏干她，在两人都品尝到愉悦感之后，便更加放肆，将卢卡的臀瓣收入掌中，随着自己肏入蜜穴的频率揉捏着。  
伊万总觉得自己做事很有分寸，他是学医的人，必须要懂得冷静，可在卢卡身上，他却难得体会到了失控，皮肉碰撞在一起，发出的啪啪声在两人听来格外清晰，雕花木床承受不住着激烈的动作，发出嘎吱的声响，卢卡似乎是觉得害羞，拉过床边的帷幔，将两人与外面的一切相隔绝。  
卢卡在他低吼着射在自己身体里之前攀上顶峰，她不想让浅浅的指甲划疼伊万背部的皮肤，只收成了拳，指甲陷在肉里有轻微的疼，但在这灭顶的愉悦感里也足以被忽视。收紧的蜜穴让伊万胡乱地亲吻着她的肌肤，卢卡捧着他的脸让两人的唇贴合在一起，轻声说道，“我爱你。”  
伊万没有回答，将卢卡拉进一个深吻的同时大开大合地肏干她，在释放之后才回应道，“我也爱你，我的天使。”  
第二天醒来时，卢卡并没有在床铺上看见自己昨夜落下的血迹，在她一向的认知里，女子在初夜的落红是处子之身的象征。她在那一瞬间变得惊慌，伊万端着一碗粥走进来时，看见卢卡眼中泛着的泪光吓了一跳。  
“卢卡，你这是怎么了？”他急忙走过去，坐在卢卡面前说道，“我…我没有落红……”卢卡说道，焦急地为自己解释，“我也不知道为什么，但是……这、这的确是我的初夜，在这之前，我没有和别人做过这种事。”  
听清原委之后伊万反而松了一口气，给卢卡解释道，“卢卡，并不是所有女孩子都会在初夜时落红，如果被温柔的对待，是不会出血的。”  
卢卡后知后觉地哦了一声，“原来是这样。”她说着，想起昨晚的事，好像失去了夜里的坦然和勇气，羞得将自己裹进被子里，不愿看伊万。即便是伊万拉着被角唤她的名字，也不愿意理会他。  
“卢卡。”伊万无奈地说道，“你能不能看我一眼？”  
卢卡从被子里伸出头，转过脸飞快地扫了他一眼，然后又缩回了被子里，“我看过了。”她说道，伊万无奈地笑着摇了摇头。


	7. 包子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 食物描写来自刘枋《吃的艺术》。

伊万最先发难的自然是他的几位姨娘，他自认为也是一个心胸宽广的人，但想到这些年这几个女人一直用那些细碎的功夫折磨卢卡，就觉得那口怒气堵在胸口，一日没有作为一日就得不到疏解。  
当伊万在主厅里对着几位姨太太宣布她们日后的归宿时，卢卡正在自己的房间里绣花，按照伊万的许诺，也许今年等不到紫藤花开的时候他们就会离开这里。卢卡对这处宅子并没有丝毫留念，唯一觉得遗憾，也不过是今年看不到紫藤花盛放时那如瀑的浅紫色了。  
即便她的房间偏僻，也能够听见女人们不可置信的叫嚷声传来，面对她时总带着傲然与鄙夷神色的姨太太们此刻也失去了所谓大户人家的端庄。伊万知道她们必然会吵闹，所以早早就让卢卡待在房间里不要出来。  
之前询问这几位姨太太的生活要怎么安置时，卢卡发现自己的心境竟然算得上平静，她不是没有恨过怨过，只是那也是很久之前的事，在遇见伊万之前，她的心就已经因为这些躲不过的事情而麻木了。  
“我当然要给姨娘们安置好后半生才能走。”伊万回答她时这样说道，脸上是卢卡曾经并未见过的讽刺笑容，他懒懒地合上手边的医书，对着卢卡说道，“我准备让姨娘们住到城郊的尼姑庵里，反正她们整天念叨着要吃斋念佛为父亲身后祝祷，我正好成全她们。”  
“你想让她们出家为尼？”卢卡惊讶地说道，伊万这个决定的确出乎她意料，她虽然知道伊万必然要做点什么为曾经自己受的苦出气，却没想到他选择的方式如此决绝。伊万看向她，笑得温柔如常，“是啊。”他牵过卢卡的手，她的手指上还有完全消去的冻疮痕迹。  
“几位姨太太平时养尊处优，如今骤然出家，怕是不会习惯的。”卢卡轻声说道，“其实你不必为了我……”在触及到自己的利益时，想必她们一定会闹得家里不得安生，她知道伊万会护着自己，却也不想看着他去面对这一切。  
“人总是要为自己做的事付出代价。”伊万说着轻轻捏了捏她的手，“既然当初她们对你都没有存半分善念，我又何必要手软呢。进了尼姑庵才好，每日聆听佛音，能让人觉得心里安静，也让她们好好反思一下自己这半辈子做过的事。”  
伊万坐在正座上，捧着一盏茶看着几位姨娘在自己面前撒泼，卢卡或许并不执着于善恶有报，此刻他却觉得痛快极了。  
“几位姨娘都是要入佛门的人了，该学会平心静气，人世间的尘事和纷扰要是带到了佛前，岂不是不利于你们修习。”伊万慢悠悠地说道，他在德国多年，素来喝不惯苦涩的茶汤，只是喜欢茶的香气，时不时也会泡上一杯。  
他将茶盏放在桌子上，用茶盖撇去茶汤上的叶沫，这并不是一个礼貌的举动，更不该在他名义上的长辈面前做。伊万熟知礼仪，在自己的姨娘前却并不在乎，他的大娘跌坐在椅子上，手里死死攥着自己的手绢，她也是聪明人，立刻便知道伊万的决定不会有所转圜，因为他根本没有把她们放在眼里。  
耳边的话逐渐变得难听，伊万只安静地听着，心里庆幸今天让卢卡不要跟过来，那些指责他们有悖人伦、不要脸的厮混在一起的话，自己听过就算了，不想让卢卡听见，徒增她心里的烦恼。  
“既然姨娘们如此浮躁，那还是不要住在家里了，扰得人都不得清净，明日就收拾好东西，送四位姨娘出城吧。”伊万觉得茶汤的温度终于合适，端起来抿了一口，想着还是卢卡做的杏仁茶和红枣茶好喝，他说完这句话，将茶盖轻轻放在了茶碗上，瓷器相碰的清脆声音，就这样定下了四个女人余下半生的命运。  
虽然之前就决定了要离开，但真正要做到，还是不容易，更何况之前老爷还在的时候伊万也不敢明目张胆的做这些事。一件件事情捋下来，卢卡还是在宅子里等到了紫藤花开，她选了开得最好的紫藤花摘下做成花糕，成了自己对于这里的最后一点记忆。  
相比上一次她离开家乡，这一次就显得愉快了很多，他们是坐船去到另一个城市里，风吹乱了卢卡的碎发时她突然问道，“伊万，你为什么也想离开呢？”她看上去十分不解，“那是你的的家不是吗？”  
家吗，曾经母亲还在的时候，那里的确算是自己的家，只是后来他就出国了，再回来只觉得压抑而陌生，所以离开既是为了卢卡，也是为了他自己能够觅得自由，真正能够不被古老家族教条束缚的去做想做的事情。  
“母亲离开之后我就出国了，所以……”伊万低头笑了笑，“把那里称为我的家并不是很恰当。”他将卢卡被风吹乱的头发别在她的耳后，又柔声说道，“好了，都选择了离开，那过去的事情就不要再想了。”  
新的宅院自然不如曾经的家宅气派，却明显是精心挑选出来的，因为担心卢卡不习惯西式建筑，所以还是选择了宅院而不是西式小洋楼，院里种着月季，还有桃树和梅树，他们刚搬进去的时候，正好看见有一只喜鹊停留在梅树的枝桠上，卢卡说喜上梅梢，是好兆头。  
“原本想挑一处有紫藤花的院子，但却没有合适的。”伊万说道，“你如果想，我们也可以移栽一株紫藤在院子里。”卢卡没想到他还记得自己对于那株紫藤的偏爱，心下感动，但还是摇摇头，“不必了，这样就很好。”  
她在很多年前失去了家，但现在和伊万站在这个还需要添置一些东西才更具生活气息的宅子里，却久违的体会到了家对于自己的意义。  
伊万没有选择经商或是按照老爷曾经给他计划的进入政界，而是学以致用，真正做起了一名医生。第一次见到伊万穿白大褂的样子，卢卡还觉得新奇，她想了半天措辞，最后说道，“你这么穿，看上去特别像医生。”然后立刻就被自己的情郎挠了痒痒，笑着问她原来之前都觉得自己不像吗。  
等到工作和新家都安定下来，另一件事便不得不提，“卢卡，你还没有嫁给我。”伊万挑起这个话题，连日来熟悉新的生活环境让卢卡甚至都忘了这件事，尽管他们之前就有了夫妻之实。“嗯……是……”卢卡想到又忽然羞涩，“可是你在医院这么忙。”  
“别的事情抽不出时间也就罢了，这个可是不能错过的。”伊万笑着说道，事实上他早就买好了戒指，只等着举办一个属于他们两人的简单婚礼。  
伊万这次选择的西式婚礼，在一座小教堂里，只有他们和一位神父，卢卡穿着白色的婚纱，曳地的裙摆让她要很小心地注意脚下不要踩到裙子，伊万对她说今天你看上去美极了，等不到礼成，便先凑过去亲吻他的新娘。  
“只有你们两人吗？”神父在仪式开始前疑惑地问道，虽然现在越来越多的有情人选择西式婚礼，但却很少像他们这样亲戚朋友无一到场。伊万自有自己的说辞，解释道，“我们是私奔出来的，所以没有别人参加婚礼。”他说着看向卢卡，目光中情意缱绻，“不过有她就已经足够了。”

“我要娶你、爱护你、保护你。无论贫穷富足、无论环境好坏、无论生病健康，我都是你忠实的丈夫。”  
“我要嫁给你、爱你、保护你。无论贫穷富足、无论环境好坏、无论生病健康，我都是你忠贞的妻子。”  
“你往哪里去，我也往那里去；你在哪里住宿，我也在那里住宿；你的国就是我的国，你的神就是我的神。”

他们与彼此交换了戒指，比起玉镯，那个小小的指环套在手指上更有紧缚的存在感；卢卡听见神父在空旷的教堂里宣布他们两人结为夫妻，她知道此刻自己不该哭，但在与伊万交换一个吻时，还是欢喜得落下了眼泪。  
直到他们回到家里，伊万在院子里打横抱起她转圈，她因这猝不及防的动作发出惊呼后又笑起来，卢卡才终于有了他们真的结婚了的真实感，她看着无名指上的戒指，上面镶嵌的钻石在阳光下光芒夺目。  
“你知道为什么西方人会将婚戒戴在左手吗？”伊万放下她之后，让两人的额头贴在一起，说道。卢卡摇摇头，“为什么？”  
“因为西方人相信，左手无名指的血管是唯一一根直接连通心脏的血管，将戒指戴在这里，就好像牢牢圈住了对方的心。”他声音极低，呢喃道，“可是对于我来说，戒指有或者没有，并不重要，我早已经把心交托到了你的手里。”

婚后的日子简单而安稳，卢卡依旧在认真地学习英语，伊万依旧发挥自己所长。偶尔卢卡也会央求他能不能多教自己一点，自己也想帮他做点什么。但一来伊万知道医学必须要进行长久的系统学习和练习，二来他知道卢卡性格柔软，不想让她见多了生死。  
“卢卡，你可以去做自己真正想做的事情。”伊万在拒绝之后对她说道，“以前是没有这样的机会，现在你可以了。”  
“真正想做的……”卢卡翻身趴在枕头上思索着，“我不知道。”她将自己的头发拢到一边，声音轻柔，像是在诉说一段平和的往事。“曾经只想着老爷能够少让我去上房，想着不要被欺负得太狠，祈祷第二天自己无事发生。”  
她偏过头看着自己的丈夫，“很久以来，我的愿望不过如此，可是如今我得到了远超出我曾经所期盼的东西，却忽然不知道还应该做什么。”  
她的笑容只让伊万觉得难过，“没关系。”他说道，“余下的日子还这么长，我陪你一起去找，你会遇见自己想做的事情。”  
“我有想做的事情。”卢卡说道，靠得近了些，食指抚摸过伊万的下巴，“那就是和你永远在一起。”  
如果要更实际一点的，卢卡的确喜欢做吃食，以前她就喜欢，在老宅里什么都不周全的时候，时不时就会自己下厨。如今和伊万在一起了，卢卡越发有朝着厨艺专精发展的趋势，伊万也笑她是个吃客，背得最快的单词永远是食材。  
有时候兴致好，卢卡也会做好吃食给伊万送去，一来二去竟然也在他的同事和病人面前混了脸熟，见到她总要打趣一句今天又给伊万医生做什么好吃的了，抑或是对着伊万感叹，你可真是一个好福气的家伙。  
伊万喜欢吃包子，只是卢卡并不常做，因为要花太多的时间和细手工，导致伊万每次见到她包了包子都会眼前一亮。  
包子不过是两种馅：四季豆猪肉和韭菜鸡蛋花素，都是市面上容易得的，只是做起来麻烦。  
馅料里猪肉不能用机器绞，是专门选的后腿肉，将肥瘦分开，瘦肉细切粗斩，肥肉则斩得极细，三七分的比例拌合在一起，加上小磨麻油和适量的酱油、盐拌匀，放置在冰箱里一至两个小时。  
四季豆买时也需要挑选，只能用嫩的，摘取尖蒂之后汆水，先切再斩，挤去水分冷透之后才能与肉馅拌和。  
素馅则更加费事，里面的洋菇是先熬的菌油，菌油制起来不难，洋菇切成四片，锅中油变温之后加进去，加上一茶匙盐，文火煎熬至菇缩油清，平时用来拌面或是烧豆腐都很好。  
豆干和冬粉也要分别处理，斩得细碎。事先炒好鸡蛋，虾米剁碎之前先用酒蒸过，韭菜要选白根越长的越好，最后只留嫩心，洗净之后等水干透再切。  
拌馅的时候用点麻油和菌油，再有炒蛋时的油量，便也足够了。  
面要发得软硬适度，热天里放上三四个小时便算好，先揉过一次，再放置一小时才能用来包包子。  
包子包好之后不能立刻蒸，要先醒半个小时。蒸包子也有讲究，必须要用竹笼，这样才没有过量的水蒸气，破坏包子的口感。蒸够了时间之后，先熄火，略等片刻之后再揭开，这样笼中的包子就不会因为骤然接触外面的冷气而下塌。  
“也就是你喜欢吃，我才不怕麻烦做。”五分的撒娇五分的抱怨，却在伊万咬了一口说好吃的时候化作了十分的欢喜。  
“夫人辛苦了。”伊万说道，想要吻她，却被卢卡止住了动作，“嘴上都是油！”她嗔怪道，“没吃完饭不准亲我。”在伊万遗憾地又咬下一大口包子的时候，她凑过去，在他的脸上飞快地吻了一下，扫了一眼此时无人看见他们才说道，“我嘴上又没有油，当然可以亲你了。”  
伊万喜欢她的这些变化，从曾经的柔弱与不自信到如今的顾盼生姿、灵动活泼；他治好了卢卡，不是通过药物，而是用自己的爱与真心。  
偶尔遇见同样吃午饭的同事，对方也提议道，“其实夫人的手艺这么好，怎么不考虑开店呢，一定大受欢迎。”  
“不行。”伊万立刻拒绝道，“开店多辛苦啊，时时事事都要操心。卢卡又是个实心肠的人，一定每道菜都会自己亲自下厨，我可舍不得她这么累。”卢卡在他身边笑了笑，“其实累到不算什么，只是……我只想做给伊万吃而已。”  
同事感叹真是一段好姻缘，事实上，来到这里之后他们已经听过许多次这样的感慨，卢卡很喜欢这样，没有人知道他们的过去，就像伊万曾经说的，人们不会知道自己曾经他父亲的五姨太，只会知道自己是他的夫人。  
她手上冻疮在今年没有复发，像是过去最后一点留在自己身上的印记也消失了。伊万对她手上的冻疮很重视，天气凉下来便格外警醒，不让她触碰冷水，又提醒她要戴手套保暖。让卢卡想起了曾经他给自己上药时说的话，“涂上药好得快，明年好好保暖，冻疮就不会再复发了。”  
伊万总会做到他曾经许诺的事情，无一例外。  
虽然手指上有了代表婚姻誓言的戒指，但卢卡还是很珍视腕上的玉镯，那日在家里不小心磕了一下，心疼得几乎哭出来，伊万细细检查了，安慰道，“没事，没碎没裂。就算裂了，我再送你一只新的镯子就好。”  
“那怎么能一样！”卢卡一下子急了，即便已经成婚，想到伊万坦明心意的那日，还是显得局促，声音越发低下去，“这是我们定情那天你送给我的信物，别的就算再好，也是不一样的。”有的东西总是不同的，就像那个卢卡给他绣的香囊，现在依旧在伊万看书时陪伴他。

他们过了很长一段时间的安稳日子，直到那天伊万沉着脸回到家里，卢卡轻声问他怎么了，“卢卡，我的天使，我们可能要离开了。”他说道，向她解释着原因，如今时局动荡，一旦战争爆发，举国之内可以说没有安全的地方。  
“那你想怎么做呢？”卢卡询问道，依靠在他的怀里，“我们去美国吧。”伊万搂着她说道，“那里很安全，你现在英语也很纯熟。”两人之间沉默了许久，毕竟是自己的祖国，又是自己全然陌生的环境，卢卡还是踌躇，但她也知道，如果不是情况实在糟糕，伊万也不会提起这件事。  
“好。”最终卢卡说道，“我们去美国。”  
站在渡轮的甲板上看着土地离自己越来越远，卢卡的心里实在五味陈杂。“对不起。”伊万在身后搂着她说道，“如果不是没有办法，我也不想让你再一次失去家。”  
卢卡摇摇头，转过身看着他，“伊万，我没有失去家，有你的地方就是我的家。”  
就像他们结婚时所说的，你的国就是我的国，你的神就是我的神。  
家不是某一处宅院，而是有你和我的地方。  
卢卡靠在伊万胸前，一如既往的觉得安心。

——End——


End file.
